Bleach Magazine
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Ichigo, dkk. jadi wartawan! Bagaimana ya petualangan mereka buat mencari berita yang 'hot' RnR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hai~!! Lama nggak jumpa! Gomen udah nggak nongol lama… Udah nggak nongol selama… *ngitung pake jari tangan ma kaki* …umm, lama pokoknya! Jadi anak kelas 9 ternyata sibuk banget! Oya, ini cuma fanfic yang terinspirasi gara-gara keseringan baca koran! ^^ Semoga bisa menghibur!! Gomen kalo garing! Otak masih stress gara-gara tiap hari ngedenger ortu gue nyanyiin lagunya Mbah Surip yang 'Tak Gendong'! *sigh* Turut berduka cita banget atas kematiannya Mbah Surip ma WS Rendra.

Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya gue! Tapi punyanya Om Tite Kubo! Yeah~!!

Warning (s): Mmm, mungkin… AU (Another Universal), OOC, dan rada ada unsur bi-shounen. Kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca ya! ^o^

* * *

**= Bleach Magazine =**

**= By: 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

**= Chapter 1 =**

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin tampak sedang serius di mejanya. Dia adalah pendiri sebuah majalah yang sangat laris bernama 'Bleach Magazine'. Majalah ini terbit 1 minggu sekali. Berita di majalah itu emang selalu menarik dan lengkap bin akurat. Semuanya ada. Berita ada… Gosip ada… Musik ada… Pokoknya lengkap, deh!

Nggak heran kalau majalah ini di sukai oleh berbagai kalangan. Dari balita sampai kakek-kakek, semuanya suka! Harganya murah pula!

Nah, sekarang bisa kita lihat Isshin sedang bersama para karyawannya.

"Berbaris!" perintah Isshin dengan tampang sok berwibawa.

Semua karyawan yang lagi asyik dengan pekerjaannya segera berbaris. Yang lagi ngepel, mopnya langsung di lempar ke dalam lift yang kebetulan terbuka. Yang lagi nuangin air panas dari ketel ke cangkir langsung melempar ketel itu ke sembarang arah. Bahkan petugas yang lagi sibuk mengisikan tinta ke mesin cetak, segera berlarian tanpa peduli kaleng tinta itu tumpah ke celananya.

"Siap grak!" komando Ichigo yang jadi pimpinan dari segenap karyawan itu. Kabarnya, sih, putra kandung Isshin itu ntar bakalan jadi calon penerus perusahaan majalah ini. "Luruskan! Lurus! Kepada bapak gue! Hormat grak!!"

"Woii!! Kita 'kan nggak lagi mau upacara!" protes Ikkaku.

"Udah, deh… Hormat juga apa susahnya!" balas Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, elo hormatnya salah tau!" komen Hitsugaya. "Pake tangan kanan! Bukan kiri!"

"Eh, uuuh… Sorry!" Ichigo segera membenarkan tangannya.

"Huu!! Gimana, sih, yang nyuruh aja malah nggak bisa hormat!" ejek Keigo.

"Urusai! Dari pada gue hormatnya pake kaki!"

"Ngeles, nih, yee…" sindir Rukia.

"Suka-suka gue! Orang mulut-mulut gue!" Ichigo sok cuek.

"Mulutmu, harimaumu," Hitsugaya mulai berperibahasa.

**"ICHIGO~!!!"** dalam slow motion bisa kita lihat sebuah tendangan menuju ke arah Ichigo.

**"ASTAGANAGABAUKOLORNAGA!!!!"** Ichigo langsung mengambil benda terdekat yaitu sebuah pot bunga untuk menangkis tendangan itu.

**PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG~!!**

"Hueeeeeeeeee~!!! Lantai yang udah susah payah gue pel bareng Hitsugaya…" keluh Rukia.

"Kurosaki!! Tanggung jawab!!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil ngacungin sapu. **"HEYAAAAAAAAAH~!! BROOM ATTACK!!"**

**"AW!! AW!!! AMPUN!! AMPUN!! AWW~!!"** Ichigo melindungi dirinya dari pukulan sapu Hitsugaya. **"AMPUN, MAK!!!"**

**"GUE BUKAN EMAK ELO!! HEYAAH~!!!"** Hitsugaya makin kesel.

"Kan salah elo juga! Harusnya elo kalo ngepel nggak usah bersih-bersih amat! Jadi kalo kotor lagi elo nggak capek ngebersihinnya!!" kata Ichigo. **"AW~!!"**

"Gue paling nggak betah sama ruangan kotor tau!!" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Feminim banget, sih, elo?!!"

"Kebersihan itu pangkalnya sehat, tau!!"

"Jangan sok tahu, deh!!"

"Emang bener, tau!! Udah di teliti sama ilmuwan!!" Hitsugaya langsung membuka aib seseorang. **"GUE TAU KALO ELO CUMA MANDI 1 MINGGU SEKALI!!"**

Muka Ichigo merah seketika.

"Iih, Ichigo jorok!" cetus Rukia dan beberapa karyawan cewek lainnya.

"A, apa?!! Nggak, kok!! Jangan aneh-aneh elo, Toshiro!!" kata Ichigo.

"Lho? Emang bener, kan, Ichigo," kata Isshin jujur.

**"E, EGH…!!"**

"Nah, ayahmu aja bilang gitu!!" Hitsugaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. **"HEYAAAH~!!"** dia kembali melancarkan jurus dengan sapunya.

"Ayo, Hitsugaya!! Pukul terus!! Pukul orang yang nggak mau ngebantuin kita berdua mengepel!!" dukung Rukia.

"Apa?!! Rukia-chan ngepel bareng cowok cebol ntuh?!! Gue nggak terima!! **NGGAK TERIMA!!!!!!**" Keigo mengamuk. "Kan kerenan gue dari tu cowok cebol!"

"Nani? Sebentar, Asano… Kalo gue mau jujur, jelas kerenan Hitsugaya-lah!!! Dia itu jelas 100x lebih keren dan imut dari elo!!" kata Rukia.

Keigo langsung patah hati.

"Ah, kau kejam sekali kepada ayahmu ini~!!" rintih Isshin lebay. Dia baru aja di bogem Ichigo.

"Elo bikin gue malu tau!!" teriak Ichigo sambil nyiapin vas bunga lainnya buat di lempar ke Isshin. **"AW~!!"**

**"KUROSAKI~!!!"** Hitsugaya ternyata masih tetep bernafsu buat menyiksa Ichigo pake sapu. "Nih, rasain!! Asal elo tau, gue udah dari pagi tadi ngebersihin lantai ini biar bisa kinclong begini!! Eeeh, malah elo kotorin pake pecahan vas bunga! Ayo, bersihin!!! Dan jangan coba-coba ngelemparin barang-barang lagi!!"

**"AAW~!! ELO PIKIR ELO SAPA?!! PANGKAT GUE LEBIH TINGGI DARI ELO TAU!!!"** teriak Ichigo.

"I don't care about that!"

"Jangan sok pake bahasa Inggris, deh! **AWW~!!!**"

**"BILANG AJA KALO ELO NGIRI!!"**

**"SIAPA JUGA YANG NGIRI?!! HEH!! BEGINI-BEGINI GUE PERNAH SEKOLAH DI AMERIKA!!"**

"Palingan elo di sana cuma bengong, doank, gara-gara nggak tau apa yang mereka omongin!"

**"WHAT?!! ENAK AJA!!"**

**"KALO GITU, AYO KITA BERTENGKAR PAKE BAHASA INGGRIS!!"**

"Ok!"

"Take this!!" Hitsugaya memukul Ichigo pake sapu kembali.

Ichigo mengelak dengan mudah. "Hah!! Can you do something better than this?!!"

Hitsugaya menendang Ichigo tepat di perut. Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aha! Now, who is the loser?!" Hitsugaya tersenyum puas. "So, clean this floor!!"

"No!"

"Just do it!!"

"Do it yourself!"

"Don't be so lazy!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

**"I'M NOT A LAZY!!"**

"Clean this floor if you are not!"

"I'm not a cleaning service!"

**"STOOOOOOOOP!!!!"** teriak Rukia. "Berisik tau!"

"Kalian berdua! Jangan betengkar melulu!! Lama-lama gue nikahin kalian sekalian!" teriak Isshin sambil nunjuk Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

**"WHAT?!!"** Ichigo dan Hitsugaya langsung berhenti bergerak. Mata mereka melotot.

"Iih, amit-amit gue mau nikah sama dia!! Gue mending jomblo selamanya tau!!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil nunjuk Ichigo pake sapu.

"Mana sudi gue nikahin seorang cebol cerewet yang super nyebelin kayak dia!! Gue kan bukan homo!!" teriak Ichigo sambil bales nunjuk ke Hitsugaya pake duit (?).

**"GUE BENCI ELO!!"** teriak Hitsugaya.

**"GUE LEBIH BENCI ELO!!"** balas Ichigo.

**"GUE AMAT-SANGAT LEBIH BENCI ELO!!!"**

**"GUE AMAT-SANGAT SUPER EXTRA LEBIH BENCI ELO!!"**

"Wow, dan benci itu beda-beda tipis sama cinta…" komen Rukia. "Yey!! Kita dapat pasangan yaoi baru! Teman-teman mari masukan ini ke gossip hot terkini!!"

**"AYO!!"** Keigo semangat.

"Ah, aku senang kau sudah punya kekasih yang cocok…" kata Isshin. "Aku terharu… Mana kekasihmu itu masih sangat imut dan polos… Pasti nggak bikin elo bosen tiap malem. Pokoknya, aku ingin 2 orang cucu ya~!!"

Isshin langsung di hajar Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang mukanya udah merah banget.

"Iya, iya!! Cuma bercanda, kok!" Isshin minta ampun. "Yang jelas, hari ini aku nugasin kalian cari berita yang masih hot!!"

"Yang masih hot?" Rukia mengangkat alis.

"Oke, kalo gitu kita bikin berita soal panen cabe aja!" celetuk Ikkaku. Dia langsung di gampar Hitsugaya.

"Ingat ya, yang hot!!" ulang Isshin. "Orang-orang yang gue tugasin kali ini… Hitsugaya Toshiro sebagai fotografer! Lalu wartawan utamanya Kurosaki Ichigo di bantu Asano Keigo! Wartawan tambahannya Kuchiki Rukia. Madarame Ikkaku juga ikut sebagai sopir, bodyguard, dan wartawan tambahan!"

"APA?!! Tugas gue rendahan banget!" teriak Ikkaku.

"Daripada nggak ada kerjaan!" komen Rukia.

"Baiklah…" Hitsugaya menyiapkan kamera kesayangannya yang dia beri nama Hyourinmaru.

"Yeah! Gue wartawan utama!" Ichigo menari-nari. "Keigo! Siapin notes yang banyak juga tape recorder beserta kaset kosongnya!"

"Aku yang mencatat!" sorak Rukia.

"Kalau sudah siap, segera ke garasi! Di sana mobilnya udah di siapin!" perintah Isshin.

**"YES, SIR!!"**

* * *

**Lokasi ledakan bom  
**

"Maaf, dek… Adek nggak boleh masuk!" kata petugas polisi kepada seorang cowok cebol berambut putih.

"Adek! Adek!! Heh, gue ini wartawan!" gertak Hitsugaya sambil nunjukin kartu press-nya.

"Lho? Wartawan, kok, kecil begini? Jangan bohong, dek!" kata polisi itu.

"………" Hitsugaya berusaha keras buat nggak ngebanting kamera kesayangannya itu ke polisi ntuh. Sayang kameranya…

"Begini, Pak!" Ichigo turun tangan. "Majalah kami emang sengaja pilih wartawan sekaligus fotografer yang kecil! Kan mereka lincah!"

Keigo ikut-ikutan ngomong. "Iya, Pak! Kan kalo kecil begini, dia bisa nerobos dari kerumunan wartawan lain lewat bawah! Juga kalo mau ngambil gambar atau ngedengerin pembicaraan rahasia! Dia bisa menyusup masuk lewat ventilasi trus ngelakuin itu diem-diem! Praktis, Pak!"

"Ooh, iya juga…" gumam sang polisi.

"Emangnya gue maling? Pake nyusup lewat ventilasi segala…" bisik Hitsugaya sinis pada Keigo. Cowok berambut cokelat itu cuma nyengir.

"Baiklah, silakan… Tapi kalian nggak boleh ngelewati garis polisi ya!" kata polisi itu.

"Sip, deh, Pak!" kata Ichigo.

Rukia secara tak di sangka nongol. "Woii!! Cepetan! Kita masih harus nyari info di tempat lain!"

"Sabar, donk, Jeng!" kata Ichigo.

"Hmm, gue mencium sesuatu di sini…" gumam Hitsugaya. Tampangnya lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Yee, jangan sok-sokan jadi detektif elo, Toshiro!" Ichigo tampak lagi toleh kanan-kiri buat nyari mangsa yang kayaknya bisa di wawancarai.

"Beneran!" Hitsugaya ngotot. "Ada yang aneh!"

"Coba kita dengerin, deh! Hitsugaya 'kan dulu pernah ikut mecahin kasus hilangnya celana dalam bokap elo!" cetus Rukia.

"Kasus nggak bermutu, kok, elo inget?!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Nggak kusangka kalo Isshin-san bisa lupa kalo naruh celananya di atas lemari…" Ikkaku geleng-geleng.

"Oke, jadi apanya yang aneh?" tanya Keigo pada Hitsugaya.

"…… astaga… bau ini…" Hitsugaya mundur-mundur. "Aku… tahu… pelakunya!!"

**"YANG BENER?!!!"** teriak semuanya. **"SIAPA?!! SIAPAAAA?!!!"**

Jari telunjuk cowok mungil itu mengarah ke arah seseorang…

Cowok berambut orange…

Kurosaki Ichigo pastinya!

**"GUE?!!!"** Ichigo syok.

"Apa?!! Nggak gue sangka elo yang ngebom di sini!!" teriak Keigo.

"Astaga Ichigo… **BETAPA TEGANYA KAU!!**" jerit Rukia sambil nyekik Ichigo.

"Ichigo!! Sialan kau!!" Ikkaku mencari benda terdekat yang bisa di lemparin ke Ichigo.

"Ya! Elo yang ngebom disini!!" tuduh Hitsugaya. Dia menutup hidungnya. **"GUE TAHU KALO ELO TADI SENGAJA 'NGEBOM' TEPAT DI HADAPAN GUE!! ELO PELAKUNYA!! 'BOM' ELO BAU BANGET, SICH?!!"**

**"HAAAAAAAAH?!!!"** Rukia, Ikkaku, ma Keigo ternganga.

"Eh? Maksud elo 'kentut'?" Ichigo cengo.

**"IYA!! SIALAN!!! BARU MAKAN APA, SIH, ELO?!!"** Hitsugaya kesel.

"Jadi tadi yang elo maksud pelaku tu siapa orang yang baru aja ngentut?!!" teriak Ikkaku. "Wah, kurang ajar!! Bikin jantungan tahu!!"

Hitsugaya cemberut. "Elo pikir enak di 'bom' sama orang nggak tau sopan santun kayak dia?!! Bau banget tau!! Mungkin lebih parah dari bau ammonia!!"

"Waduh, sabar… Jangan marah-marah!" Rukia menenangkan.

"Ya gimana gue nggak kesel di 'bom' kayak gitu?!!"

"Sabar, Jeng! Lagi PMS ya?!!" Keigo langsung di tendang Hitsugaya.

"Gomen, Toshiro…!!" kata Ichigo. "Mending sekarang kita minta wawancara ke seorang polisi, deh… Lebih bagus kalo bisa ngewawancarai kepala kepolisian!"

"Oke, deh!" Rukia nyiapin notes-nya.

Keigo ngecek tape recorder-nya. Hitsugaya mengecek kameranya. Ichigo menyiapkan pertanyaan di otaknya. Sedang Ikkaku… dia malah ngupil…

"Maaf, Pak! Kami bisa nggak mewawancarai bapak?" tanya Ichigo pada seorang polisi.

"Memang kalian siapa?" polisi itu balik nanya. Suaranya menakutkan dan galak. Ichigo rasanya kepengen ngompol di celana.

"Eeh, anu… Mmm, kami wartawan…" Ichigo nunjukin kartu press-nya.

"Tidak bisa! Kami sedang sibuk!" bentak polisi itu.

"Sibuk? Perasaan dari tadi Anda kerjaannya cuma berdiri, doank?" tanya Keigo. Polisi itu melirik Keigo angker. Nyali Keigo menciut seketika.

"W, wow… lirikan matamu, nyeremin hati…" senandung Ichigo sambil gemetaran sama Keigo.

Ikkaku masang tampang ngajak berantem. Tapi, Rukia dan Hitsugaya yang masih sama-sama warasnya segera menengahi.

"Madarame, kita nggak boleh punya masalah sama polisi!" kata Hitsugaya. Death glare terpasang jelas di mukanya. Ikkaku patuh.

"Boleh ya, Pak? Saya mohon…" pinta Rukia. Mukanya di bikin seimut mungkin. "Cuma sebentar, kok~!!"

"Nggak boleh!!" bentak sang polisi.

"Please?" Rukia kembali merajuk.

"N-nggak!" muka polisi itu mulai memerah. Nggak tau karena marah apa blushing.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya dan mengangguk. Hitsugaya balas mengangguk. Cowok itu menelan ludahnya.

"Ayolah, Pak… Saya juga mohon, tolonglah…" Hitsugaya sekarang ikutan bikin wajahnya seimut mungkin. Matanya membulat dan berkaca-kaca. _Hiks, harga diri gue sebagai cowok… _keluh Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi… Saya mohon~!!" Rukia melancarkan kembali aksinya.

"Please, Pak…" pinta Hitsugaya.

Polisi itu jadi bingung sendiri ngelihat dirinya di rayu begitu. "Mmm, mmm…" gumamnya. _Waduh, sial! Mana yang ngerayu cantik-cantik! Padahal yang satu cowok, tapi imut juga… Yang cewek juga! Aduuuuh~!!_

"Kalo bapak nggak mau, kami bakal buka baju di sini, lho!" ancam Rukia.

"Iya, kami bakal teriak kalo bapak berniat memperkosa kami!!" imbuh Hitsugaya.

Ikkaku, Ichigo, dan Keigo langsung melotot. Gila aja! Mau buka baju?!!

"Aaah, uuuh, Rukia-chan…" Keigo langsung mesum.

"Waduh, bisa ancur citra kita jadi wartawan kalo mereka nekat buka baju!" cetus Ikkaku.

"Gue nggak peduli kalo Toshiro mo buka baju. Toh, dia cowok! Kalo Rukia?!! Kita bisa di tuduh memperkosa seorang cewek rame-rame!" kata Ichigo.

"Tapi, kan Hitsugaya itu bi-shounen! Ntar kalo dia di kira cewek gimana?!" Ikkaku bingung.

"Nggak mungkin. Mana ada cewek galak kayak dia!" gumam Keigo. "Dadanya 'kan rata!! Nggak menggairahkan!"

"Dasar cowok mesum!" tuduh Ichigo.

"Lho? Semua cowok 'kan emang sukanya cewek yang 'itu'nya gede?" kata Keigo.

"Nggak semuanya, tau!!"

"Alah, bilang aja kalo elo suka sama Toshiro!" komen Ikkaku pada jawaban Ichigo tadi.

Ichigo memerah. **"WHAT?!!! MAKSUD GUE BUKAN GITU! APA GUNANYA DAPET CEWEK BER'ITU' BESAR KALO HATINYA NGGAK BAGAI MUTIARA??"**

"Eh, iya juga…" gumam Keigo.

"Iya! Kita itu kalo cari jodoh carinya lewat hatinya! Jangan tampangnya! Kalo bisa dapetin yang cantik tapi baik hati juga! Jangan yang cantik tapi hatinya buaya!" terang Ichigo.

"Kayaknya elo pantes, deh, jadi dokter cinta…" celetuk Ikkaku.

"Kata-kata elo bener banget! Gue setuju, deh!" kata Keigo.

"Iya 'kan?" Ichigo tersenyum bangga.

"Ada apa ini?" seseorang dengan tubuh sangat besar yang mungkin bisa nyaingin tiang listrik menghampiri gerombolan wartawan gila dan seorang polisi yang jadi _horny_ gara-gara sebuah aksi.

"Pak Komamura!!" polisi itu langsung hormat. "M, maaf, tapi dari tadi 2 orang wartawan ini merayu saya!!" dia nunjuk ke arah Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

"Ini bukan warung remang-remang, kan?" tuduh Sajin, sang kepala kepolisian, kepada 2 orang yang udah berpenampilan agak terbuka.

"Maaf, Pak! Hanya saja bapak ini sangat keras kepala dan bilang tidak mau di wawancarai," kata Hitsugaya sambil membetulkan pakaiannya. "Padahal masyarakat sekarang ini sedang haus akan kebenaran! Mereka butuh fakta! Bukan gossip!"

"Cieee… Puitis amat, Jeng…" komen Ichigo.

"Urusai…" gumam Hitsugaya. "That's my line, you know?"

**"NANTANGIN GUE LOE?!!"**

"Hm, kalau begitu, kalian boleh mewawancarai saya saja," kata Sajin berbaik hati.

"Eh? Anda siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Saya Komamura Sajin, kepala kepolisian di sini," jawab Sajin.

5 wartawan itu melongo. _Kepala kepolisiannya, kok, anjing?!!_

"Psst~!! Dia ini kepala kepolisian apa kepala anjing polisi?" bisik Keigo.

"Nggak tau! Gue juga baru tau kalo kepala polisinya anjing!" kata Ichigo.

"Kepala polisinya aja anjing… Gimana ntar presidennya??" komen Ikkaku.

"Udahlah, kayaknya dia ramah… Kita nggak boleh sia-siakan kesempatan ini!" kata Hitsugaya. Rukia menyetujui pendapat Hitsugaya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau?" tanya Sajin.

"Ah, tentu saja!" Ichigo nyiapin daftar pertanyaannya. "Keigo nyalain tape recorder! Rukia siapin notes elo! Toshiro elo yang memotret!"

"Lha, gue ngapain?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Pikirin ide berita yang bagus buat di muat!" kata Ichigo. "Baiklah, Pak! Kami mau bertanya… Kira-kira mengapa 2 hotel ini menjadi target pengeboman?"

"Woy!! Kita belum memperkenalkan diri tau!" kata Rukia. "Sebelum wawancara 'kan kita wajib memperkenalkan diri?"

"Baiklah, akan saya perkenalkan diri saya dan teman-teman saya. Kami wartawan 'Bleach Magazine' dan di sini… dari kanan anda ke kiri ada Hitsugaya Toshiro. Lalu saya Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Asano Keigo, dan Madarame Ikkaku," terang Ichigo kilat.

"Oya… Salam kenal…" Sajin tersenyum ramah.

"Puas loe sekarang?!" geran Ichigo pada Rukia yang nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah, akan saya jawab pertanyaan yang tadi… Hmm, menurut bukti yang kami temukan… Itu karena bla… bla… bla…," terang Sajin panjang lebar. Rukia dengan tekun mencatat.

"Oh… Lalu bagaimanakah dengan jenis bom yang digunakan? Apakah sama dengan yang sebelumnya?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ya, sepertinya sama… Bom itu terdiri dari bla… bla… bla…"

Hitsugaya cemberut sendiri. Dia menarik-narik baju Sajin. Sajin menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Bapak bisa tidak jongkok sedikit?" pinta Hitsugaya dengan tampang BT.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sajin bingung.

"Saya tidak bisa memotret bapak…" kata Hitsugaya pelan. Mukanya langsung merah saat mendengar teman-temannya pada langsung ketawa ngakak. Kecuali Rukia tentunya.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan pendek!!" tuduh Keigo di sela tawanya.

"Biarin!!" Hitsugaya kesel.

"Udah, deh! Ini 'kan udah kehendak yang di atas," kata Rukia.

"Sesama cebol memang harus membantu! **GYAHAHAHA!!!**" Ichigo ngakak. Rukia langsung mencekik cowok berambut jeruk itu.

Sajin berjongkok sedikit. "Bagaimana? Sudah sampai?" tanya Sajin dengan nada bicara yang sama sekali nggak menghina.

"Terima kasih, Pak!" Hitsugaya lalu memotret Sajin. "Selesai, silakan dilanjutkan kembali wawancaranya."

"Tunggu," kata seseorang.

Semuanya menoleh. Tampak seseorang memakai tongkat dan terlihat sudah ringkih berjalan menghampiri. Di belakangnya ada beberapa orang bertubuh kekar. Sepertinya orang tua itu orang penting sehingga harus di kawal bodyguard sebanyak ntuh.

"Pak Yamamoto!" jerit semua orang yang di sana.

"Kok, Pak Presiden ada di sini?!!" jerit Hitsugaya. "Hari ini 'kan bukan jadwal untuk kunjungan…!!"

"Ya ampun! Orangnya kelihatan sangat lebih tua dari yang di TV!!" Ikkaku syok.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk jalan-jalan," kata Yamamoto, sang presiden.

"Eh? Jadi presiden itu ternyata masih bisa jalan-jalan dengan santai begini ya?" tanya Keigo.

"Saya hanya ingin menengok cucu…" ucap Yamamoto yang lalu terkekeh.

"Wah, anda sudah punya cucu?" kata Ichigo basa-basi.

"Umurnya sudah berapa tahun, Pak?" tanya Rukia. "Pasti lucu-lucu ya!"

"Oh ya, cucu saya umurnya masih 6 tahun. Kira-kira besarnya segitu," Yamamoto nunjuk ke arah Hitsugaya.

**JDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER~!!!!!**

Hitsugaya berasa kayak di serang halilintar di siang bolong.

Matanya melotot.

Mulutnya terbuka-tertutup tapi nggak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Hitsugaya rasanya pengen gantung diri ngedenger perkataan Yamamoto tadi. Bayangin, masa dia yang udah berumur 19 tahun itu tingginya bisa sama kayak anak kecil umur 6 tahun?!!

_GUE NGGAK TERIMAAAAA~!! _jerit Hitsugaya dalam hati sambil menusuk-nusukkan pisau lipat yang dia bawa ke pohon terdekat.

"Waduh… ada yang ngamuk, nih!" bisik Keigo.

"Bukannya nyeselin nasib?" bantah Ikkaku.

"Lho? Kenapa dia?" tanya Yamamoto sambil nunjuk ke Hitsugaya yang kini lagi nonjok-nonjokin pohon.

"Mmm, anu, Pak… Umur dia sudah 19 tahun…" jawab Rukia. "Jadi… yaaah, anda paham?"

"Oh ya, saya paham, kok!" jawab Yamamoto. "Maaf, saya kira tadi ada anak kecil yang lagi main."

Hening…

"**EH?!! UDAH 19 TAHUN?!!!** Kok, kecil begitu?!!" Yamamoto baru syok sekarang. "Dia kena busung lapar?!!"

"Busung lapar gimana?? Orang semangka 10 buah yang ngabisin dia semua!" tuduh Ichigo.

"Kalo gitu cacingan, donk?" tebak Sajin.

"Mungkin…" gumam Keigo.

"Oi, Toshiro!! Ayo, cepetan! Kita harus segera wawancara!!" kata Ichigo sok berkuasa. "Nasip, mah, terima aja dengan ikhlas!"

**JREEEEEEEEEEEEEB~!!**

Sebilah pisau lipat melesat tepat di atas kepala Ichigo dan menancam ke pohon di belakangnya. Dalam efek slow motion bisa kita lihat beberapa helai rambut Ichigo ikut terpotong lalu terbawa terbang oleh angin.

**"D-I-E-M-!!!"** Hitsugaya memasang tampang super angker. Di tiap sela jari tangannya udah siaga dengan pisau-pisau lipat. Siap untuk di lempar kapan saja.

Ichigo gemetaran. Dia ngompol di tempat.

"Uah!! Ichigo ngompol!" teriak Keigo.

"Oww, malu-maluin!" komen Rukia.

Ichigo langsung tancap gas saking malunya. Siapa juga yang nggak malu kalo ketahuan ngompol di hadapan presiden?!

"Lalu… umm… wawancaranya jadi?" tanya Sajin memecahkan keheningan.

"Oh ya, tentu saja!" sahut Rukia. "Kalau boleh, bisakah kami mewawancarai Pak Yamamoto sekalian?"

"Tentu saja, silakan…" Yamamoto menawarkan senyum ramah.

"Karena Kurosaki nggak ada, Rukia-san jadi penggantinya. Biar aku yang mencatat! Asano tetep yang ngerekam! Kalo Madarame, tolong temani Kurosaki!" kata Hitsugaya cool. Padahal di dalem ati dia udah ngakak gulung-gulung ngelihat Ichigo ngompol.

"Sip, dah!!" sorak Rukia, Keigo, dan Ikkaku.

* * *

"Wuaaaaah~!! Pak Presiden tu ternyata baek ya!" celetuk Ikkaku yang lagi sibuk di balik kemudi mobil itu.

"Iya! Kita sampe di traktir makan siang segala!" kata Keigo sambil mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan. Dia duduk di samping kursi supir.

"Akan lebih balik lagi kalo Toshiro nggak ngelemparin pisau ke gue!!" teriak Ichigo kesel. "Elo bikin gue malu tahu!!" Ichigo melirik cowok kecil yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Yee, sapa juga yang nyuruh elo ngompol!" balas Hitsugaya cuek. Dia tampak asyik dengan novel yang dia pinjam dari Rukia.

"Elo juga yang salah!! Kalo tu pisau kena ke gue terus guenya _is dead_ gimana?!!" protes Ichigo nggak mau kalah.

"Emang gue pikirin!" cetus Hitsugaya. "Udah, deh, diem bentar kenapa, sih?!! Gue lagi baca novel, nih!"

"Iya, nih, Ichigo berisik mulu!" gerutu Rukia yang duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo. Yah, karena Hitsugaya ma Rukia sama-sama kecil dan nggak makan banyak tempat, Ichigo terpaksa duduk sama mereka sekalian. Kursi belakang di kosongin buat barang-barang penting.

"Up to me, donk!" jawab Ichigo.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong kita sekarang kemana, nih?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Ngewawancarai Trio Meong aja!! Mereka 'kan seksi abis~!!" usul Keigo.

"Dasar cowok mesum!" tuduh Ichigo. "Tapi boleh juga, sih… Mereka sekarang 'kan lagi naik daun! Pasti banyak yang suka!"

"Iya, iya!! Lagu mereka 'kan keren-keren!" teriak Rukia kegirangan. "Gue lumayan suka sama lagu mereka~!!"

"Gue, sih, terserah aja!" gumam Hitsugaya.

"Yeah!! Itu artinya kita bakal ngewawancarai Trio Meong~!!" Keigo bergembira.

Ikkkaku mengangguk. "Hmm, baiklah!"

"Eh, Keigo! Ambilin peta! Gue mau lihat-lihat sesuatu!" pinta Ichigo.

"Nih!"

**BUUUUK~!!!**

**"KEIGO!! KALO NGELEMPAR LIAT-LIAT, DONK!!"** teriak Ichigo sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang baru di seruduk segulung peta. **"KENA MATA TAU!!"**

"Nih, obat mata!" Ikkaku ngelempar obat tetes mata dari laci dasbor ke belakang sembarangan.

**TUAAAAAK~!!!**

**"EMAAAAAAAAAK~!!! ELO PADA NIAT NGEBUNUH GUE YA?!!"** kini Ichigo memegangi kedua matanya. **"SEKARANG JADI DUA-DUANYA YANG SAKIT!!!"**

"Waduh, kena mata juga, toh?!! Gomen! Kan gue ngelemparnya sambil nyopir!" kata Ikkaku nyengir.

Ichigo cuma bisa ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas sambil buka peta. "Tempat selanjutnya… Hmm…" Dia mikir tempat dan masalah apa lagi yang kayaknya harus di sorot.

"Wah, ide gue mentok!" gerutu Ichigo sambil melempar peta. "Ada yang bawa laptop, nggak?? Gue mau online buat nyari berita!"

"Gue bawa! Ada di belakang!" kata Keigo.

"Yup, thanks, bro!"

Ichigo mau beranjak ke belakang.

Tapi, nggak tau kenapa dia jadi nggak bisa gerak.

_Gu, gue, kok, nggak bisa gerak gini?? Masa gue kena stroke?!!!_ batin Ichigo.

"Kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Gue… nggak bisa… gerak…" jawab Ichigo dengan keringat dingin.

"Alaaaaah!! Jangan bohong elo!" kata Keigo.

"Bohong gimana?!! Beneran tau!!"

Keigo lalu menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melotot syok ngelihat keadaan Ichigo. **"PANTESAN ELO KAGAK BISA GERAK!! LIHAT TUH ORANG DI KANAN-KIRI ELO!!!"**

Ichigo melirik duo mungil yang ada di kanan-kirinya. **"L-LHOOOOOO?!!!"**

Ternyata Hitsugaya ma Rukia udah tidur!! Mereka tidur sangat pulas sambil memeluk tangan Ichigo kayak lagi meluk boneka.

**"SEJAK KAPAN TANGAN GUE YANG MACHO INI JADI BONEKA?!!!"** teriak Ichigo syok.

Keigo cemburu abis ngelihat Rukia meluk-meluk tangan Ichigo begitu. Tapi diam-diam cowok mesum itu ngelirik Hitsugaya. _Ni anak ternyata kalo pas tidur imut juga… Tapi kalo pas bangun, aduh, amit-amit jabang bayi ngeselinnya!! Aah, Rukia saat tidur tetep cantik, euy…_

"Gimana, nih?!! Gue kagak tega, nih, ngebangunin mereka!!" Ichigo panik setengah mampus.

Rukia menggeliat. "…uuugh… chappy… sini, sayang…" dia makin erat memeluk tangan kanan Ichigo.

"Mmm… Hyou-chan…" Hitsugaya di lain pihak juga ngelindur.

"Mereka kompak banget! Ngelindur aja bareng!" komen Ikkaku.

"Dasar duo cebol!" gerutu Ichigo kesel. **"AW~!!!"**

"Kenapa?" tanya Keigo.

"HP gue bunyi! Aduuh, mana gue silent trus di vibrator! Keigo, ambilin, donk!! Geli, nih!" kata Ichigo kegelian.

"Dimana?"

"Di kantung celana sebelah kanan!"

"Di sini? Mana? Nggak ada, tuh!"

**"ELO BISA NGGAK, SIH, NGEBEDAIN KANAN SAMA KIRI?!!"**

"Gomen, ne…" Keigo langsung mengambil HP Ichigo itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ichimaru Gin."

**"APA?!! DARI COWOK TAMPANG SERIGALA YANG HOBI BOLOS KERJA NTUH?!!"** teriak Ichigo. "Angkat! Cepetan!! Di _loudspeaker_ sekalian!"

Pip!

_"Ah, halo, Kurosaki-han~!!" _sapa Gin dengan nada riang di telepon.

"Woi, serigala tukang bolos! Kemana aja elo?!!" teriak Ichigo.

_"Jangan galak-galak… Ntar nggak cepet dapet jodoh, lho!"_

**"ELO ITU YANG BIKIN GUE FRUSTASI!!!"**

**BUAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

Ichigo mendapat pukulan dari dua arah.

**"BERISIK!! KITA MAU TIDUR TAHU!!"** teriak Rukia dan Hitsugaya dengan mata masih mengantuk.

_"Aaah~!! Ada Hitsugaya-han juga rupanya! Halo, Shiro-chan~!!!"_

"Huh? Sapa yang manggil gue?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan tampang polos. "Elo ya?" Hitsugaya nunjuk Keigo.

Keigo nunjuk ke arah HP yang dia pegang. "Dari HP, dodol!!"

"Ooh…"

_"Hm, suaranya masih polos begini… Hitsugaya-han pasti baru bangun tidur ya?"_

"Urusai! Ngapain juga elo telepon-telepon kita?!" kata Hitsugaya. "Kita lagi dapet tugas tau!"

_"Hmm, di situ ada siapa aja?"_

"Ada aku, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Keigo, dan Ikkaku!" jawab Rukia. "Memang kenapa?"

_"Aah, Isshin-han minta gue buat ikutan ngebantu~!! Kalian di suruh jemput gue di rumah~!!"_

**"APAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!"** seluruh orang di dalam mobil itu berteriak syok.

_"Sudah ya~!! Gue tunggu~!!!"_

**TREK!!**

"Gimana, nih? Di jemput nggak?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Kalo ini emang perintah bokap ya ayo aja…" kata Ichigo santai. "Toh, mobil ini masih muat buat 1 orang lagi! Gue ntar duduk di bangku belakang, biar Gin yang di tengah sama Rukia dan Toshiro!"

**"WHAT?!!"** jerit Rukia dan Hitsugaya.

"Knapa?" tanya Ichigo.

**"MANA MAU KITA DUDUK DI DEKET SERIGALA MESUM KAYAK DIA!!"** teriak Rukia dan Hitsugaya barengan lagi.

"Lha, mau gimana lagi?!! Kalo dia di suruh duduk di belakang, ntar barang kita hilang di curi dia!" kata Ichigo. "Dia kan kadang bisa jadi klepto!"

"Bener juga… Waktu gue ke rumah dia, di kamarnya ada banyak banget berbagai jenis barang. Sampe-sampe ada pakaian bertumpuk!" imbuh Keigo. "Dan pakaian itu, pakaian yang pada kita cariin dulu!"

"Apa?!! Jadi yang nyolong baju ganti gue tu Ichimaru?!!" Hitsugaya melotot. "Gara-gara itu gue harus pulang pake baju terusannya Rukia-san!"

"Ah, iya! Waktu itu ya! Elo manis banget, lho!" Rukia ngacungin jempolnya.

"Elo pikir nyaris di bawa pulang sama om-om mesum itu enak?" gerutu Hitsugaya dengan muka merah.

"Ehehe, pas itu untung gue lewat sama Nii-sama dan nolongin ya?" Rukia mengenang masa lalu itu.

"Whoy! Dah nyampe, nih! Sapa yang nyamperin tu serigala ke rumah?" tanya Ikkaku yang udah memarkir mobil di depan gerbang.

"Keigo, elo 'kan yang paling deket sama pintu… Elo aja, gih!" perintah Ichigo.

"Ogah! Elo aja!" bantah Keigo.

"Kalo gitu, Toshiro!"

**"NO WAY!!!"** teriak Hitsugaya.

"Sebagai orang yang baek hati dan tidak sombong… Gue aja…" kata Ikkaku sambil membuka _safety belt_-nya.

"Tumben elo baek banget~!!" puji Rukia.

"Ikkaku geto, loh!" bangga Ikkaku.

"Ya udah, cepetan jemput tu serigala! Ntar kita telat lagi ngewawancarai Trio Meong!" perintah Ichigo yang tampak lagi kesusahan buat pindah ke bangku belakang. "Wuekh!! Help!! Gue kejepit! Dorong gue ke bangku belakang, donk!!"

Rukia dan Hitsugaya kontan bangkit untuk mendorong Ichigo yang terjepit oleh kursi dan atap mobil. Posisi Ichigo emang susah banget. Bagian perut ke atas udah condong ke bangku belakang. Sedang bagian perut ke bawah masih ketinggalan di bangku tengah.

**"UUUUUUUUUUUGH~!!!!"** Rukia mencoba mendorong bersama Hitsugaya.

"Berat bangeeeeeet!!" rintih Hitsugaya.

"Ndak tuaaaaat~!!!" imbuh Rukia.

"Dorong terus! Gue kagak mau kejepit dengan pose nggak mutu begini!" kata Ichigo.

"Elo juga, sih, yang aneh-aneh!! Kalo mau pindah ke belakang tu mestinya bilang dulu! Ntar 'kan bakalan gue lipat kursi tengahnya biar elo bisa lewat!" Hitsugaya jadi nyalahin Ichigo.

**"KOK, JADI NYALAHIN GUE, SIH?!!"**

"Elonya emang salah, sih!!" imbuh Rukia. "Keigo, bantuin kita, donk!!! **UUUUUUUUUUGH~!!!!**"

"Tentu saja, Rukia-chan~!!" jawab Keigo. Dia langsung melepas _safety belt_-nya dan melompat ke bangku tengah. Ikut di dorongnya Ichigo. **"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH~!! SUSAAAAAAH~!!!"**

"Dorong teruuuuuuuus~!!!" kata Ichigo.

"Apa boleh buat…" Hitsugaya berdiri dan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai mobil. "Tahan ya…"

**"APA?!! ELO MAU NGELAKUIN 'ITU'?!!!"** Keigo melotot.

"Ichigo, gue do'ain tulang ekor elo nggak patah!!" teriak Rukia.

"Eh?!! Kenapa?!! Ada apa?!!!" Ichigo bingung.

**"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!"** kaki kanan Hitsugaya melayang ke depan dan…

**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!**

**"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!"** Ichigo terlempar ke bangku belakang sambil memegangi pantatnya yang baru di tendang Hitsugaya, sang mantan kapten tim sepak bola Seireitei yang terkenal.

"Nah, udah nggak kejepit, deh!" kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wuah! Hebat!!" Rukia tepuk tangan.

"Nggak salah, deh, kalo elo yang jadi kapten sepak bola kebanggaan Seireitei!!" Keigo ikutan tepuk tangan.

Hitsugaya makin nyengir.

"Iya, gue emang nggak kejepit lagi… Tapi pantat gue yang nyut-nyutan!" Ichigo meringis kesakitan. "Aduuuuh~!!"

"Halo semua~!!" sapa Gin dari jendela mobil. "Waduh, Ichigo lagi ambeyen ya?"

"Ambeyen, mbahmu!!" runtuk Ichigo. "Orang baru di tendang Toshiro!"

Gin geleng-geleng. "Aaah, Hitsugaya-han memang selalu galak…"

"Urusai!! Elo juga mau gue tendang?!" kata Hitsugaya kesel.

"Wah, kalo gue di tendang, ini nggak gue balikin, lho~!!" Gin melambai-lambaikan selembar celana dalam warna biru muda dan berenda-renda.

**"LHO?!! ITU 'KAN PUNYA GUE YANG ILANG DULU?!!!"** teriak Hitsugaya. **"DASAR KLEPTO!!"**

"Eh? Itu bukannya celana buat anak cewek?" gumam Rukia.

"Nggak tau kenapa, Isshin-san ngado gue itu! Daripada gue buang ya gue pake aja! Kan nggak enak nolak hadiah orang!" terang Hitsugaya dengan muka merah. "Balikin!!!"

"Nih!" Gin ngasih celana itu ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Dasar mesum!" omel Hitsugaya.

"Gue harap pakaian gue yang ilang dulu buka dia yang ngambil," gumam Rukia.

"Gue duduk di mana, nih?" tanya Gin.

"Di tengah sama Rukia dan Toshiro!" jawab Ichigo. Gin mengangguk paham dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia memposisikan dirinya tepat di antara Rukia ma Hitsugaya. Ikkaku kembali duduk di kursi sopir dan memasang _safety belt_.

"Oke, ayo kita ke markas Trio Meong!" kata Ikkaku. Di _starter_-nya mobil.

"Gerbang elo udah di kunci belom?" tanya Ichigo. Dia inget kalo dulu Gin pernah lupa ngunci seluruh pintu di rumahnya pas ada tugas ke luar kota selama 3 hari. Untungnya, sih, nggak ada maling…

"Udah, kok!! Tadi sama Si Botak udah di bantuin!" kata Gin sambil memamerkan serentetan kunci berbagai bentuk dan ukuran.

**"HAH?!! SAPA YANG ELO PANGGIL BOTAK?!!"** teriak Ikkaku di balik kemudi mobil. "Kalo nggak lagi nyopir, gue kunyah elo!"

"Iya! Ikkaku-san tu nggak botak! Cuma nggak punya rambut, doank!" kata Keigo. Padahal 'botak' sama 'nggak punya rambut' tu hampir sama aja artinya.

"Dasar…" gumam Ichigo yang lagi nyaman di bangku belakang sendirian sambil main PSP.

Mobil itu kembali bergerak. Ikkaku nyopir dengan santai. Lewat jalan tol, sih!

Keigo asyik mainin iPod.

"Haah… Gue berasa lagi ada di kayangan, nih…" gumam Gin sambil memeluk pinggang 2 orang yang mengapitnya. "Di kelilingi sama 2 orang bidadari yang imut."

Bisa kita lihat kalo sekarang Rukia dan Hitsugaya sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak sambil bersandar di badan Gin. Seringaian Gin makin lebar.

"What?!! Padahal ni mobil belum juga jalannya nyampe 1 km, eh, udah tidur duluan!" teriak Ichigo.

"Mungkin mereka kemarin begadang… Nggak kayak kalian, mereka 'kan rajin banget!" kata Ikkaku. "Makanya ngantuk mulu hari ini!"

"Ehehehehe… enaknya~!" kata Gin.

Keigo cemburu berat. Dia nggak terima Rukia di peluk serigala yang kayak Gin. Dia melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menggigiti iPod-nya.

"Oi, sayang iPod-nya tau!" kata Ikkaku.

"Gue lagi kesel tau!! Jadi 'kan up to me?!!!" gerutu Keigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas dan melanjutkan game yang dia mainkan di PSP.

* * *

**Markas Trio Meong**

"Nyampe, deh~!!" seru Ikkaku.

"Woi, bangun!!" teriak Ichigo pada duo cebol yang dari tadi tetep nyenyak.

"Ngggh…!! Masa, sih, udah nyampe?" Hitsugaya ngucek matanya.

"Masih ngantuk…" gumam Rukia sambil menguap.

"Kalo mau tidur lagi juga nggak apa-apa, kok~!!" celetuk Gin sambil memeluk Rukia dan Hitsugaya makin erat juga mesra.

"Huh? **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!**" Rukia ma Hitsugaya langsung berteriak histeris.

"Rukia~!!" Keigo segera menyelamatkan Rukia dan membawanya keluar dari mobil.

"Ah, terima kasih," Rukia lega. "Tapi, Hitsugaya gimana?"

"Alah! Gue ikhlas-ikhlas aja tu anak mau di apain sama serigala ntuh!" kata Ichigo yang udah keluar dari mobil.

**"APA?!! DASAR NGGAK SETIA KAWAN ELO PADA!!"** teriak Hitsugaya sambil meronta-ronta nggak karuan dari pelukan Gin.

"Aaah~!! Baiklah kalo begitu~!!" Gin dengan santai menggendong Hitsugaya pake _bridal style_.

**"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!"** Hitsugaya mulai histeris.

Ikkaku dengan gaya seorang pangeran menyelamatkan Hitsugaya dari gendongan Gin. "Nah, lihat gue baek, kan?"

"Madarame…" Hitsugaya menatap Ikkaku dengan terpukau. _Wow, kalo dilihat dari deket…… _batin Hitsugaya sambil tetap menatap Ikkaku mesra (?)._ ……kepala cowok ini makin kinclong aja! Kira-kira gue bisa nggak ya ngepel lantai sampe sekinclong ntuh?_

"Heh, cowok botak! Balikin my Hitsugaya-han!" titah Gin.

"Emang elu sapa gue? Elo nggak punya hak nyuruh-nyuruh gue!" teriak Ikkaku.

"Udah, jangan betengkar, deh! Masuk aja, yuk! Udah di tungguin, nih!" kata Ichigo.

"Emang pertanyaanya udah di susun?" tanya Rukia dan Hitsugaya.

"Udah gue susun selagi elo berdua pacaran di alam mimpi!" jawab Ichigo ketus.

"P, pa-pacaran…?? Nggak, kok!!" teriak Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

"Buktinya kalian dari tadi kompakan mulu!" komen Ichigo.

"Belum tentu!" bantah Keigo nggak terima kalo Rukia pacaran sama Hitsugaya.

"Nggak mungkinlah mereka pacaran! Mau seberapa cebol ntar anak mereka!" bantah Ikkaku.

"Penghinaan besar!!" Rukia ma Hitsugaya tersungging, eh, tersinggung berat.

"Iya, lagi pula 'kan Hitsu-chan udah mau gue lamar~!!" kata Gin.

**"NO WAY!! GUE TOLAK MENTAH-MENTAH LAMARAN ELO!!!"** teriak Hitsugaya.

"ARGH!! Please, deh! Ayo, kita masuk trus cepetan ke tempat laen!!" Ichigo mulai naik pintam.

"I, iya…" semuanya mengangguk-angguk ketakutan.

Mereka segera masuk ke ruang studio Trio Meong itu.

"Ah, wartawan Bleach Magazine ya??" sambut seorang cewek berambut panjang.

Keigo langsung ngiler ngeliat Trio Meong yang emang seksi-seksi dan montok abis. "Iya…" jawab Keigo.

"Wuaaaaah~!! Kalian baik banget, mau wawancara kita aja sampe di bawain boneka~!!" jerit cewek lain yang berambut panjang juga tapi bergelombang.

"Boneka?" Ichigo bingung.

"Iiih, bonekanya lucu~!!!" cewek itu meluk Hitsugaya.

"Wah, iya~!!" cewek yang berambut panjang lurus itu tadi ikutan memeluk Hitsugaya. Akibatnya, Hitsugaya terjepit di antara 2 pasang 'balon'. Keigo ngiri banget sama posisi Hitsugaya yang di peluk-peluk sama cewek seseksi Trio Meong.

**"UGH!! UARGH~!! H-HELP!! O-OKSIGEN!!!"** muka Hitsugaya memerah karena kesulitan bernafas.

"Wew, kalian bisa membunuh anak itu, tahu!" komen cewek satu lagi yang berkulit lebih gelap dan berambut panjang di kuncir ke belakang.

"Aaah~!! Yoruichi nggak asyik!" keluh cewek berambut panjang bergelombang.

"Iya, tapi 'kan kasihan anak itu, Rangiku," kata cewek bernama Yoruichi itu.

"Eeh, mungkin benar, Rangiku-san," kata cewek berambut lurus panjang.

"Hmm, mungkin iya, Orihime."

Hitsugaya udah lemes. Rukia segera membantunya berdiri.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyiapkan daftar pertanyaan.

"S-sebentar… hhh… biar… hhh… gue foto… hh… dulu…" kata Hitsugaya yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Asyik~!! Di foto!" jerit Rangiku sambil loncat-loncat.

"Ah, mmm… boleh…" Orihime tersipu-sipu saat menatap Ichigo.

"Terserah saja," kata Yoruichi.

"Elo yakin bisa memfoto orang dengan badan lemes begitu?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Bisa…" gumam Hitsugaya sambil menyiapkan kameranya.

"Tunggu, tunggu!! Biar kami make up bentar~!!" teriak Rangiku. "Sekalian biar kamu bisa istirahat ambil nafas dulu, say~!!"

"Ah, uuh, terima kasih…" gumam Hitsugaya.

"Oya, belum kenalan, nih…" kata Rukia. "Aku Kuchiki Rukia."

"Gue Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata Ichigo.

"Ichimaru Gin…" kata Gin.

"Madarame Ikkaku!" kata Ikkaku bersemangat.

"Asano Keigo~!!" Keigo lebih bersemangat.

"Mm, Hitsugaya Toshiro…" kata Hitsugaya lemah.

"Wuaw~!! Namanya imut kayak orangnya~!!" jerit Rangiku sambil melompat ke Hitsugaya buat meluk doi. Hitsugaya langsung pucat dan sembunyi di belakang Rukia.

"Anu… Kurosaki-kun ya…??" tanya Orihime dengan muka malu-malu tapi mau ke Ichigo.

"Iya, kenapa?" Ichigo bingung.

"E, enggak…"

"Ceelah… ada yang lagi naksir seseorang, nih, yee…" goda Yoruichi ke Orihime. Orihime langsung blushing.

"Baik, kami udah siap foto!" sorak Rangiku.

Hitsugaya berdiri dan menyiagakan kameranya. "Siap? 1… 2… 3…"

**JPRET~!!!**

Blitz kamera Hitsugaya berbunyi. "Sudah, terima kasih…"

"Lagi! Lagi!" teriak Rangiku.

"Mmm… maaf, roll film-nya udah habis…!!!" Hitsugaya langsung masukin kameranya ke tas dan berlari menjauh dari Trio Meong. Dia sekarang jadi fobia sama 'balon' yang kelewat gede.

"Kayaknya ada yang jadi fobia, nih…" komen Gin. "Tenang, Hitsugaya-han~!! Aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tenang~!!"

"Gue malah lebih fobia sama serigala!!" Hitsugaya langsung kabur ke Ichigo.

"Ngapain elo ke sini? Gue kira elo fobia strawberry atau jeruk," kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Gue suka strawberry, kok!" celetuk Hitsugaya jujur.

"Cieee… ada yang baru aja nembak seseorang, nih…" komen Keigo.

"Eh? M, maksudku strawberry buah! A, ah, gue sama Rukia-san saja!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Gue mau keluar aja, deh, sama Hitsugaya! Di sini bikin ngiri!" cetus Rukia. "Yuk, kita beli es krim!"

"Ayuk, ayuk!"

Dengan itu, Hitsugaya dan Rukia keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ngiri?" Ikkaku bingung.

"Oh!" Rangiku paham maksud Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gin.

"Maksudnya ini kali?" Yoruichi nunjuk 'balon'nya.

"Eh…" Keigo mengedipkan matanya. "Rukia-chan! Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, kok~!!"

"Hah, dasar mesum!" gerutu Ichigo. "Udahlah, yuk, kita wawancara trus cepetan ke tempat laen! Ikkaku, elo jagain Toshiro ma Rukia aja! Ntar kalo 2 anak ntuh ilang bisa di gorok bokap gue ma Byakuya!"

"Sip, dah!"

* * *

Saat Ichigo, Keigo, ma Gin keluar dari markas Trio Meong, mereka di sambut oleh pemandangan Rukia, Hitsugaya, dan Ikkaku yang lagi asyik jajan.

"Wah, curang, nih! Pas kita lagi capek-capeknya wawancara kalian malah jajan begini!" gerutu Ichigo. "Minta, donk~!!" Ichigo langsung merebut mangkuk es buahnya Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki!!" Hitsugaya cemberut. "Ganti rugi!!"

"Elo pada juga bangetan! Enak-enakan makan es buah pas gue lagi sibuk wawancara!" tuduh Ichigo. Dalam sekejap semangkuk es buah itu ludes. "Ah, seger~!!"

Hitsugaya makin cemberut. "Pokoknya, elo yang bayar!"

"Lho? Kok, gue?"

"Lha, yang ngabisin emang elo, kok!!"

"Gue ngabisinnya nggak ada separo tau! Enak aja gue yang bayar!!"

**"BAYAR!!"**

**"OGAH!!!"**

**"ELO ITU JADI ORANG YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, DONK!!"**

**"KAN GUE CUMA MINUM DIKIT!!"**

**"SAMA AJA! KAN ELO YANG NGABISIN!!"**

"Ah, bertengkar lagi…" Rukia menyeruput es kelapa mudanya.

"Dasar! Emang bener katanya Isshin-san! Harusnya ini anak berdua di kawinin aja!" komen Ikkaku sambil menyendok es cendolnya.

"Jiyaaaaah… Cendol makan cendol!" kata Gin sambil nunjuk cendol-cendol yang bulat licin itu dan kepala plontos Ikkaku yang nggak kalah kinclong. "Bang, gue pesen juga cendolnya!"

"Gue pesen es kelapa muda kayak Rukia-chan!" celetuk Keigo.

Semuanya lalu asyik mencomot minuman segarnya masing-masing. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya tetep betengkar soal es buah. Pertengkaran 2 orang itu selesai begitu Rukia menawarkan mereka untuk di traktir 2 mangkuk es buah.

"Oya, setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Gin.

Ichigo mengunyah irisan alpukat yang ada di dalam mangkuk es buahnya. "Hmm… olahragawan dan para atlet! Kalo nggak salah ada yang baru menang perlombaan!"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, oh iya! Tadi gue di telpon bokap! Katanya kita di suruh nginep di hotel!!" kata Ichigo.

**"APA?!!!"** teriak semuanya.

"Kita udah di pesenin 2 kamar hotel! Tinggal check in aja!" terang Ichigo.

"Tapi, gue kan nggak bawa baju ganti?" kata Rukia.

"Gue juga! Adanya juga celana dalam yang di balikin Gin tadi!" imbuh Hitsugaya. "Itu pun gue nggak yakin kalo sama Gin udah di cuci!"

"Tenang, aku sudah bawa pakaian kalian~!!" seru Gin.

"Hah?! Pakaian sapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Punyamu dan Hitsu-chan."

**"HAAAAAAAH?!!!!"** Rukia sama Hitsugaya ternganga.

"Pakaian dalamnya juga lengkap~!!"

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!!!!"** Rukia sama Hitsugaya syok seketika. Muka mereka udah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Kalo kalian emang nggak mau pake baju yang di bawa Gin, kita masih bisa, kok, nanti berhenti sebentar di toko baju buat beli baju," terang Ikkaku.

"Iya! Bener banget!" kata Keigo.

"Eeeh… tapi gue nggak bawa uang lebih…" gumam Hitsugaya. "Harus ambil uang di bank… ATM gue ketinggalan di rumah!"

"Nggak usah, gue bayarin, deh!" tawar Rukia. "Nii-sama udah ngasih gue cadangan uang yang banyak, kok! Kartu ATM juga gue bawa!"

"Wah, makasih!"

"Nggak gue sangka Hitsugaya-han ternyata begitu feminim…" celetuk Gin.

"Dari dulu kale…" jawab Ichigo. 2 orang itu langsung di lempari kursi sama Hitsugaya.

"Hah!! Jadi itu tadi yang elo maksud feminim?!" gertak Hitsugaya angker.

Ichigo mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. "Cuma bercanda tau!"

Hitsugaya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sudah, deh. Ayo, cepet di habisin terus ke tempat selanjutnya!" kata Keigo. "Udah mau hujan, neh!"

"Iya, iya…" Ichigo menyendok tomat di es buahnya.

_Selanjutnya… bagaimana ya…??_

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ok… **KENAPA GUE BIKIN FANFIC DENGAN CHAPTER-CHAPTER LAGI?!! AAAARGH~!!!**"

Hi-chan: "Tenang, mas… Kata elo fanfic ini cuma 2 atau 3 chapter, kan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"TAPI KAN TETEP AJA ADA CHAPTER LANJUTANNYA!!"** (menggila)

Hitsugaya: "Gue jadi bi-shounen dan… dan… di peluk Ichimaru?!!!" (muntah-muntah)

Rukia: "Gue juga?!!" (ikutan muntah bareng Hitsu)

Gin: "Aaah, gue beruntung banget…"

Hitsugaya + Rukia: **"DOUBLE ICE ATTACKS!!"**

Gin: "Apa?!!!"

Hitsugaya: "Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!!!"

Rukia: "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!!"

Gin: **"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!"** (menjadi patung es)

Ichigo: "Wuahahahahahahaha!!! Jabatan gue tinggi, man!"

Keigo: "Yeeee, gue di munculin!!"

Ikkaku: "Ohohoho, gue terlihat cool di sini…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Oke, semua! Gomen kalo jelek! Review ya~!! Flame juga boleh, lho!"

All character: **"SEE YOU~!!"**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ini dia kelanjutannya~!! Akhir-akhir ini gue lagi suka ending ke-4-nya Naruto Shippuden! Long Kiss Good Bye by Halcali dan ending Bleach ke-20 Mad Surfer by Kenichi Asai! ^^ Keren~!! Lagi-lagi gue bikin chapter yang panjang~!!

Disclaimer: Bleach jelas-jelas bukan punya gue! Tapi punya Om Tite Kubo.

Warning: AU, OOC, bi-shounen! ^^ Nggak suka? Ya jangan baca, donk~!!

* * *

**= Bleach Magazine =**

**= Chapter 2 =**

Mobil Ichigo, dkk. Berhenti di halaman sebuah gedung olah raga yang sangat amat besar. Di dalam gedung ini ada fasilitas buat latihan yang lengkap. Ada lapangan sepak bola, kolam renang, arena panahan, dan lapangan voli di luar gedung. Lapangan itu ada di ruang terbuka. Sedang lapangan basket, lapangan bulu tangkis, arena tanding karate, dll. ada di dalam. Nggak heran kalo gedung olang raga ini bertingkat dan luas banget. Gedung ini sampe di masukin Guiness Book sebagai GOR terluas dan terlengkap.

Sayang hari ini cuacanya bener-bener nggak mendukung! Hujan deres banget! Dan lagi-lagi Hitsugaya dan Rukia ketiduran di sepanjang perjalanan. Kayaknya Dewi Fortuna lagi berpihak sama Gin.

"Woi!! Bangun!!" Ichigo menggoyang-goyang tubuh mini Hitsugaya dan Rukia. "Dah nyampe, neh!!"

"Ngggh… sebentaaaaar…!!" gumam Hitsugaya sambil menguap lebar. "Huaaaaaah…"

"Lagi enak-enak tidur juga…" imbuh Rukia yang lagi mengucek mata.

"Sadar, Neng! Elo pada udah tidur selama 3 jam, kok, belum puas-puas juga? Buruan, ntar kita kemalaman! Kita kan belum check in hotel!" kata Ichigo.

"Oh iya…" Hitsugaya celingukan. "Eh, hujan, toh? Emang kita bawa payung?"

"Gue bawa, kok! Ada di tas! Nih!" Rukia menunjukkan payung lipat kecilnya yang ada di tas. "Muat buat 2 orang, jadi gue sama Hitsugaya pake yang ini!"

"Oke!" celetuk Hitsugaya.

"Lha, kita??" teriak Ichigo, Ikkaku, Keigo, dan Gin syok.

"Kalian 'kan cowok kuat, basah-basahan dikit nggak apa-apa, kan?" kata Rukia.

"Toshiro 'kan juga cowok!!!" tuduh Ichigo. "Keenakan dia, donk!!"

"Soalnya kita udah best friend!!"

"Iya, lagi pula gue 'kan yang bawa kamera! Kamera tu nggak boleh sampe kena air! Ntar rusak!" kata Hitsugaya. Alasan yang sangat logis… Ichigo, Keigo, Ikkaku, dan Gin pun nggak bisa protes lagi.

"Ayo, Hitsugaya!"

Rukia menarik Hitsugaya keluar. Duo mini itu pun berjalan beriringan melintasi lapangan terbuka yang ada di depan GOR sambil mengobrol dan terkadang cekikikan. Sedang Ikkaku, Ichigo, Keigo, dan Gin terpaksa harus berlarian.

"Nah, sampai tanpa basah!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Ya jelas!! Elo berdua 'kan pake payung!!" tuduh Ikkaku dengan nafas nggak beraturan habis lari.

"Ehehehehe~!!!" Rukia ma Hitsugaya cekikikan.

"Lho? Kalian wartawan dari Bleach Magazine?" tanya seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, iya… Elo siapa?" Ichigo balik nanya.

"Gue Ishida Uryuu, atlet panahan! Gue sama temen-temen udah nunggu lama tau! Kemana aja kalian?" kata Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kami kelamaan di markas Trio Meong kayaknya," terang Ikkaku.

"Ya udah, ayo cepet masuk! Pelatih udah siap di dalam," kata Ishida.

Para wartawan Bleach Magazine langsung mengikuti Ishida masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga yang luas banget itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat para atlet latihan. Ada yang lagi latihan angkat besi, karate, lari, pokoknya banyak!

"Woah, kereeeen~!!" celetuk Keigo pas ngeliat seorang atlet angkat besi mengangkat barbell super berat ntuh. "Gue mau tuh, punya otot kayak gitu!"

"Ngimpi aja loe!" kata Gin.

"Elo mau lari keliling dunia atau nge-gym sampe peralatannya rusak juga kayaknya susah, deh…" imbuh Ikkaku.

"So tall!" celetuk Rukia ma Hitsugaya sambil nunjuk ke seorang atlet basket. "Woaaah…"

"Hmm, ada yang ngiri kayaknya…" gumam Ichigo yang langsung di lempari bola basket sama Rukia dan Hitsugaya.

"Oke, selamat sore kalian semua!" sambut seseorang dengan senyum menyeringai ngalah-ngalahin Gin.

"Lho…?? Elo kan…!!" Ichigo syok.

"Elo kenal?" tanya Rukia.

"Nggak kenal gimana? Orang dia sodara kembar gue yang udah kabur dari rumah! Hichigo!!" tuduh Ichigo sambil nunjuk hidung Hichigo.

"Heh, sekarang nama gue tu Shirosaki Hichigo! Enak aja elo main nunjuk-nunjuk hidung gue!" terang cowok bernama Hichigo itu. "Lagi pula, gue pelatih di sini…"

**"HAH?!! ELO PELATIH DI SINI?!!!"** semuanya kaget.

Hichigo tetep mamerin senyum menyeringainya. "Yup! Kalo nggak percaya, tanya aja ke semua atlet di sini!"

"Oh nggak, makasih…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Jadi elo masih aja ngurusin majalah Bleach Magazine ntuh? Hmm…" Hichigo mengamati seluruh wartawan di situ. "Wartawan cowoknya tetep kelihatan payah banget, terutama elo!" Hichigo nunjuk Keigo.

"Gue?!!" Keigo melotot.

"Iya, elo kelihatannya yang paling payah dan bego! Kalo elo mungkin pantes jadi atlet!" Hichigo sekarang nunjuk Ikkaku. Ikkaku nyengir bahagia. "Kalo wartawan ceweknya, mungkin terlalu cebol… Tapi tampangnya lumayanlah!"

**"CEBOL?!!!!"** Rukia mendelik.

"Tenang aja, Nona-Nona… Cewek mungil yang manis dan imut lagi banyak di cari, kok! Gue nggak bermaksud menghina…" kata Hichigo.

**"NONA-NONA?!!"** ganti Hitsugaya yang mendelik. **"MATA ELO ITU MINUS BERAPA, SIH?!! GUE INI COWOK!!!"**

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan manis-manis, Hitsugaya-han…" kata Gin.

"Ah, siapa peduli mau cewek apa cowok… Sekali manis tetep manis. Ayo, akan gue kasih kalian teh hangat!" Hichigo memeluk pinggang Rukia dan Hitsugaya dari belakang lalu membimbing mereka ke sebuah meja.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"** Hitsugaya dan Rukia hanya bisa pasrah.

**"HAH!! JANGAN SENTUH RUKIA-CHAN~!!"** teriak Keigo sambil ngacungin golok yang dia ambil nggak tau dari mana.

**"KEMBALIKAN HITSUGAYA-HAN!!!"** teriak Gin dengan marah. Matanya yang sipit itu langsung terbuka. Ichigo dan Ikkaku segera mundur. Semua orang tau kalo Gin marahnya sampe membuka matanya ntuh artinya pertanda buruk.

"Kyaaaaa~!!! Ada vampire~!!!!" para atlet cewek langsung jerit-jerit ketakutan ngelihat Gin ngebuka matannya.

"Hei, hei, kita jadi wawancara nggak?" komen Ikkaku.

"Ah ya, para atlet udah siap, tuh!" Hichigo nunjuk ke sekumpulan orang. "Whoi!! Ke sini!"

"Ini ya wartawannya?" tanya salah seorang dari kumpulan itu. "Gue Abarai Renji, karateka!"

"Gue Soi Fong, atlet lari!" kata seorang cewek yang lumayan pendek.

"Gue tadi udah memperkenalkan diri," kata Ishida cool.

"Sado Yasutora, atlet angkat besi… Biasa di panggil Chad…" kata cowok bertubuh tinggi besar dan berkulit hitam dengan datar.

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita mulai wawancara!! Rukia siapin notes! Toshiro potret mereka!!" titah Ichigo.

"Sabar, Bung! Lagi minum teh, nih!" jawab Hitsugaya yang lalu menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Iya, nih!" celetuk Rukia juga. "Enak banget! Dingin-dingin gini minum teh anget!"

"Lebih enak lagi kalo sambil makan makanan anget kayak bakso atau mie ayam…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Oh ya! Bener!! Trus bersantai di kamar…"

"Di atas kasur hangat…"

"Sambil nonton acara TV favorit!"

"Hanya di temani suara TV dan hujan…"

"Atau sambil berduaan dengan pacar!"

"Oh, boleh juga!"

"Iya, trus sambil muter film-nya Titanic~!!"

"Sweet!"

Hitsugaya ma Rukia malah sibuk menghayal bareng. Ichigo yang merasa di kacangin jadi kesel. Di gebraknya meja dengan kuat.

**BRAK!!!**

"Kita ke sini nggak untuk bersantai!! Kita lagi tugas!! TUGAS!!!" teriak cowok berambut duren itu.

"Iya, iya… Sabar atuh, Mas." Rukia dan Hitsugaya cepat-cepat menghabiskan teh mereka.

"Mau nambah?" tawar Hichigo yang langsung di bogem sama Ichigo. **"APA, SIH, MAU LOE?!!"**

**"MAU LOE SENDIRI APA?!!!"** Ichigo teriak balik.

**"GUE 'KAN CUMA MAU NAWARIN TEH!!"**

**"JANGAN MENGACAUKAN TUGAS KAMI!!"**

**"SAPA JUGA YANG MAU NGACAUIN?!!"**

Ichigo dan Hichigo langsung di tahan sama Gin dan Ikkaku biar nggak saling adu jotos. Keigo malah asyik-asyiknya ngegodain asistennya Hichigo yang bernama Hallibel. Para atlet masang tampang pura-pura nggak kenal. Hitsugaya ma Rukia malah udah ngabisin teh anget 3 gelas.

"Udah, udah! Kita wawancara aja sekarang!" kata Ikkaku. "Kita nggak boleh telat check in hotel!!"

"Aiyaya… Sesama saudara jangan bertengkar, donk!" imbuh Gin.

**"SAPA JUGA YANG MAU SODARAAN SAMA DIA?!!"** teriak Hichigo dan Ichigo sambil saling nunjuk.

SET…

Ichigo dan Hichigo langsung menjerit-jerit kesakitan. **"AAAAAAAAW~!! AMPUUUUUUUUUUN~!!!"**

"Hiiiih~!! Berisik tau!! Kalian bisa nggak, sih, berhenti bertengkar sekali aja?!!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menjewer telinga Ichigo dan Hichigo kuat-kuat.

**"A-AMPUUUUUUUUN~!!!"** Ichigo dan Hichigo merasa kupingnya mau copot.

"Pokoknya janji, kalo setelah gue lepas kalian nggak bakal bertengkar lagi!" ancam Hitsugaya. Aura horror-nya keluar.

"Kalo tetep aja ribut, gue sunat kalian pake ini!!" Rukia nodongin cutter karatan yang lagi dia bawa.

Hitsugaya melepaskan jewerannya setelah Ichigo dan Hichigo mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Baiklah~!! Mari kita mulai wawancaranya!" kata Gin semangat.

"Sebelum itu, kami bakal memperkenalkan diri!" ucap Keigo yang nggak kalah bersemangat. "Gue Asano Keigo~!!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" ucap Ichigo sambil cemberut.

"Madarame Ikkaku!!" teriak Ikkaku PD.

"Ichimaru Gin!" Gin menawarkan senyum khasnya tanpa malu-malu. Semua anak cewek langsung merinding.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia menawarkan senyum juga. Tapi tentu senyum yang lebih manis.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro…" kata Hitsugaya cool. "Oya! Tolong kalian berjejer! Mau aku foto!"

"Yosh!!" Renji bersemangat. Dia langsung pasang pose ternasisnya.

"Ingat! Yang pendek di tengah… Nah, begitu! Yak!! Siaaap??" Hitsugaya menyiapkan kamera begitu semua tertata.

Hichigo memasang senyum kayak orang yang baru aja menang World Cup. Soi Fong yang berada di tengah berpose se-cool mungkin. Pose Ishida nggak kalah cool sama Soi Fong. Chad seperti biasa… tanpa ekspresi…

**JEPREEEEET~!!**

"Selesai!" seru Hitsugaya.

Kini Ichigo memulai aksinya.

"Baiklah… Kita mau tanya… Sejak kapan kalian menggeluti dunia olah raga ini? Di mulai dari Ishida!" tunjuk Ichigo.

Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya. "Gue memulai karir panahan sejak umur gue 6 tahun lebih 3 bulan 2 minggu 1 hari pada pukul 9 pagi lebih 30 menit 22 detik!" jawab Ishida dengan amat-sangat detail.

"Umm… detail sekali ya…" komen Rukia yang sweat drop.

"Tentu saja… Gue selalu mencatat seluruh kejadian dalam hidup gue sejak bisa menulis, yaitu umur 4 tahun lebih 9 bulan 1 minggu 6 hari!" bangga Ishida.

Semuanya sweat drop. "Mm, selanjutnya…" perintah Ichigo.

"Gue memulai karir lari semenjak udah bisa jalan dan berlari!" jawab Soi Fong.

"Wuah, keren!!" puji Keigo.

"Hebat! Kok, bisa?" tanya Gin.

"Ya iyalah! Dulu di daerah rumah gue banyak banget anjing galak. Dan saban hari kerjaan gue begitu pulang sekolah tu nyolong jambu tetangga gue… Jadi ya gitu… Tiap hari gue latihan lari bareng anjing! Keren 'kan?!! Gue sampe bisa ngalahin larinya anjing tergalak di daerah gue, lho!!" terang Soi Fong jujur.

"Haaah…??" Hitsugaya cengo. _Dasar orang stress…_

"Lanjutnya, deh!" sergah Ikkaku yang lagi nongkrong sambil minum kopi.

"Gue jadi karateka semenjak gue pernah nonjok polisi sampe K.O!!" bangga Renji. "Gue ngerasa hebat banget, makanya makin giat ikutan karate!"

"Eh? Ngapain loe sampe di kejar polisi?!" tanya Rukia. "Elo njambret orang?"

"Ya bukan, donk, sayang…" kata Renji sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke Rukia. Cowok ini emang langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke Rukia.

"Suit, suit! Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~!!" sindir Hichigo pada Renji.

"Ciee, cieee, yang lagi jatuh cinta~!!" Gin ikutan nyindir.

"Selamat ya, Rukia-san!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Kalo udah jadian, jangan lupa traktirannya ya!" kata Ikkaku.

"Ternyata cewek kayak elo laku juga… Nggak nyangka gue! Dunia pasti mau kiamat!" gumam Ichigo.

"**NO!! RUKIA-SAN TU UDAH JADI PUNYA GUE!!!!"** teriak Keigo.

Rukia blushing. "Apaan, sih!"

"Yup, kembali ke question!" potong Renji dengan muka blushing juga. "Gue bisa di kejar polisi gara-gara ngempesin atau bahasa kerennya nyabotase ban motornya dia!"

**"HAH?!!"** semua kaget dan berteriak kecuali Chad yang hanya melotot terus diem lagi.

"Bener-bener kasus ini!" tuduh Ichigo sambil geleng-geleng ala orang di diskotik.

"Kurang kerjaan banget elo ngempesin ban motornya polisi!" celetuk Ikkaku.

"Habis pertamanya gue kira ntuh motornya guru gue dulu yang galak 'n sadis abis! Eh, nggak di sangka ternyata keliru!" terang Renji.

"Heeh… dasar!" komen Gin.

"Selanjutnya!!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Sejak menjadi kuli panggul di Pasar Senen…" jawab Chad datar.

"Heee…??" Ichigo cengo.

"Umm, buat latihan ya?" tebak Gin.

"…nggak…" jawab Chad.

"Lha, trus kenapa?" tanya Keigo.

"…nggak kenapa-napa…"

"………………"

"………………"

Ichigo memecahkan keheningan. "Ehem!! Kalau begitu kami sekarang ingin melihat keahlian kalian… Tolong buktikan!"

"Oke!!" kata Hichigo, sang pelatih. "Di mulai dari kacamata sialan, ntuh!"

"Elo, kok, manggil murid sendiri gitu, sih?!!" bentak Ichigo.

"Eh, terserah gue, donk, duren sialan!!"

"Kalo gue jadi elo, gue pasti bisa manggil dengan lebih baik!!"

"EHEM!!!" Hitsugaya berdehem dengan kesal. "Masih ingat ini?" Hitsugaya menunjuk ke arah Rukia yang lagi-lagi ngacungin cutter karatannya.

"E-ehehehe…" Ichigo dan Hichigo merinding. "Go-gomen…"

"Bagus!" kata Rukia.

"Hah, payah!! Masa gitu aja takut!" ejek Ikkaku.

"Oh, Madarame-san mau juga?" tawar Rukia. Cutter karatan itu kini di acungin ke Ikkaku. Ikkaku segera minta maaf.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus gue lakuin, Shirosaki-sensei?" tanya Ishida sambil menyiapkan busur dan anak panahnya.

Hichigo mengambil sebutir kelengkeng. "Berdiri di sana!" Hichigo menunjuk ke arah pojok lapangan basket yang jaraknya sekitar 15 meter dari tempat mereka. Ishida dengan patuh menuruti perintah pelatihnya. Hichigo kini mengambil lem.

"Nah, sekarang panah kelengkeng ini!" Hichigo menempelkan kelengkeng yang tadi dia ambil ke atas kepala kinclong Ikkaku.

**"WHAT?!!!"** Ikkaku shock.

"Sip!" kata Ishida.

"Tu-tunggu!! Ntar kalo meleset trus gue mati gimana?!!!" teriak Ikkaku ketakutan.

"Tenang, asuransi jiwa elo bakal gue urus…" kata Gin.

"Iya, deh… Ntar bakal kita beliin kain kafan bekas yang paling murah, kok!" imbuh Keigo.

"Kalian kejam, ih… Madarame 'kan juga manusia," komen Hitsugaya.

Ikkaku terharu mendengar perkataan cowok mungil itu.

"Lagi pula gue udah berhak atas asuransi jiwanya Madarame!! Beserta sertifikat rumah dan lainnya!! Itu udah jadi hak gue!! Hadapi gue dulu di meja hijau kalau bisa!!" lanjut Hitsugaya yang juga lagi kuliah di falkutas hukum. Selain fotografer, dia juga calon pengacara gitu…

Ikkaku nggak jadi terharu.

"Berisik, ah!! Cepetan di panah kenapa?!!" sergah Ichigo. "Gue udah kepengen cepet sampe hotel trus istirahat!!"

Ishida memantapkan bidikan panahnya. Ikkaku berdiri gemetaran sambil komat-kamit kagak jelas. Yang lainnya mengamati dengan seksama apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan…

**SIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT~!!**

**ZLEEEEEEEEEEEEB~!!**

**"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!"**

"Wuah!! Keren!!" seru Rukia pas ngelihat anak panah yang di lepaskan Ishida tepat menancap ke kelengkeng di atas kepala Ikkaku itu.

**JPRET!!**

"Sip!! Gue dapet gambar bagus!!" kata Hitsugaya yang berhasil memotret detik-detik Ishida melepaskan anak panah dan saat anak panah itu menancap.

Keigo dan Gin bertepuk tangan. "Fantastik!!"

"Wuoh!! Dasyat!!!" celetuk Ichigo sambil ngacungin jempolnya.

"Fuuh… itu bukan masalah besar…" kata Ishida sok cool sambil naikin kacamatanya lagi.

"Oke!! Biar lebih seru lagi… Sekarang coba kau panah biji kelengkeng ini…" kata Hichigo sambil nunjukin biji kelengkeng yang kecil imut-imut di tangannya. Ikkaku langsung ambil langkah seribu.

**"OGAAAAAAH~!!!!"** teriak Ikkaku yang ngumpet di toilet cewek. Para anak cewek yang ada di situ langsung berhamburan keluar sambil teriak-teriak 'ada tuyul nyasar!'.

"Selanjutnya gue!!" kata Soi Fong. "Lihat, nih!!"

**BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH~!!!!**

Dalam beberapa detik Soi Fong udah selesai berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket 2 kali. Semuanya terpukau.

"Mantap!!!" teriak Gin. "Gue jadi ngiri!!"

"Wuah!! Jadi inget Nii-sama!" gumam Rukia takjub.

"Egh? Byakuya larinya juga kenceng ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yup!! Dia 'kan mantan atlet lari juga…"

Hichigo memasang wajah bangga melihat atlet-atlet didikannya. Nggak sia-sia usaha dia ternyata buat kabur dari rumah dulu. "Sekarang giliran raksasa item sialan, ntuh!!"

Chad mengangguk. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hichigo-sensei?"

Hichigo berpikir. "Hmm, di antara kalian siapa yang punya berat badan paling berat?" tanyanya pada para wartawan Bleach Magazine.

"Gue cuma 28 kg…" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Gue juga cuma 33 kg!" kata Rukia. "Mungkin di antara Ichigo dan Madarame!"

"Yup, soalnya begini-begini gue ringan~!!" kata Gin yang emang tinggi tapi kerempeng itu.

"Hmm, kalau begitu…" Hichigo berpikir lagi. Dan… **TRING~!!** Lampu muncul dari kepala Hichigo. "Heh, angkat itu!" perintah Hichigo pada Chad.

"Angkat apa?" tanya Chad.

"Itu!" Hichigo nunjuk ke arah tiang ring basket.

"Hai."

**"APAAAAAAAA?!!!"** seluruh wartawan Bleach Magazine syok pas ngelihat Chad ngangkat tiang ring basket dengan mudah.

"Gue!! Gue!!!" teriak Renji. "Karena gue karateka, gue mau minta 1 orang sukarelawan buat jadi lawan tanding!!"

Semua wartawan Bleach Magazine saling bertukar pandang.

"Gilee… yang badannya cebol tadi aja bisa dasyat… Gimana kalo yang satu ini yak?!" bisik Ichigo.

"Po-pokoknya gue nggak mau jadi sukarelawan!!" kata Keigo.

"Banci banget, sih, loe?!!" gertak Ikkaku.

"Lho? Bukannya Ikkaku-han tadi sampe terkencing-kencing pas di jadiin kelinci percobaannya si kacamata ntuh?" tuduh Gin. "Iya, kan, sayang…??" Gin memeluk Rukia dan Hitsugaya mesra. Dia langsung mendapat gamparan dari duo cebol itu.

"Gue 'kan cewek, masa di suruh jadi sukarelawan tanding karate? Mana sama cowok kagak jelas gitu!" kata Rukia. "Gue ogah!!"

"Kalo gitu, elo aja, Toshiro!!" tunjuk Ichigo.

**"APA?!! NGGAK!! NO WAY!!"** teriak Hitsugaya. "Elo aja!!"

"Gue ketua di tim ini!!" kata Ichigo.

"Dan gue fotografer! Ntar elo mau ngegantiin tugas gue motret kalo gue babak belur nanti?!"

"That is your problem! Not mine!"

"That is yours too!!"

"Alah, udah jangan bertengkar!" kata Ikkaku. "Elo aja, Toshiro! Sekali-kali nyoba nggak masalah 'kan?"

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Iya, sih… Iya, deh, gue yang jadi sukarelawan…"

Renji bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. "Siap?"

"Umm, hai!" Hitsugaya menyiapkan kuda-kuda juga.

"Coba pukul gue!" perintah Renji. "Yang keras ya!"

Hitsugaya pun melakukan perintah Renji. Dia melayangkan tinjunya ke depan sekuat tenaga. Tapi dengan mudah Renji menangkap tangannya dan menjatuhkan Hitsugaya.

**BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

**BRANG~!!!**

"Aww~!! Huh? **HAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!!!**" Hitsugaya melotot.

"Tuh, lihat hebat 'kan?!!" bangga Renji sambil berbalik ke arah Rukia.

"Hebat!" puji Rukia.

"Iya, sih… Hebat…" komen Ikkaku. "Tapi, yang di belakang elo, tuh, yang lebih dasyat!!!" Cowok botak itu langsung ngumpet di balik punggung Gin.

"Hah? Kenapa emang-**UPS!!**" Ichigo ikutan melotot.

"Apa?" Renji bingung. Tapi seseorang langsung memegang tangannya. Renji berbalik. Ternyata itu Hitsugaya. "Eh, iya, ada apa?"

Hitsugaya menatap Renji dengan penuh kemarahan. **"K-KAU…!!!!"**

"Hah?" Renji makin bingung.

**"BERANI-BERANINYA ELO NGERUSAKIN KAMERA GUE!! HEYAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!"**

**BAK!! BUK!!! PLAK!! BUK!!! DUAK!!! PRANG!!! BAK!! BUK!!!! BUAK!!! DUAAAAAAAAK!!! PLUAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!**

**"Hmph!!"** Hitsugaya cemberut lalu melangkah meninggalkan Renji yang udah bonyok.

Gin segera menolongnya. "Fuah, untung yang elo rusakin bukan Hyourinmaru, kamera kesayangan Hitsu-chan! Kalo iya, pasti elo udah tinggal nama!"

"Hueeeh… Awww…!!!"

**KLEK~!!!**

Renji keseleo dan semaput.

* * *

**Di sebuah hotel**

"Wuah, tadi seru ya!" celetuk Keigo. Mereka sekarang ini lagi mau check in.

"Iya, para atletnya asyik-asyik!" imbuh Rukia.

"Whoi!! Kita cuma di pesenin 2 kamar, nih, ma bapak gue!! Gimana pembagiannya?" lapor Ichigo.

"Terserah! Ini kamarnya bersebelahan, kan?" tanya Gin.

"Yup!!" jawab Ichigo. "Biar kita gampang komunikasinya! Kan repot kalo ntar berjauhan! Masa yang satu ada di lantai 1 trus satunya lagi di lantai 10? Jauh amat, bo~!!"

"1 kamar isinya berapa kasur?" tanya Keigo.

"Yang kamar nomer 310 itu kasurnya 2… Trus yang satunya nomer 311 itu lebih mewah dan hanya 1 kasur! Kata Isshin-san, yang mesen kamar 311 tu Byakuya! Khusus buat Rukia!" terang Ikkaku.

"What?!! Itu artinya kita ber-5 tidur dalam 1 kamar sedangkan Rukia enak-enakan di kamar sendirian?!!" celetuk Ichigo.

"Ohohoho!! Karena gue cewek sendiri, gue punya hak khusus, donk~!!" kata Rukia.

"Pokoknya ntar gue di kasur!!" celetuk Keigo.

"Eit, gue juga!!" teriak Gin.

"Gue juga!!" Ichigo nggak mau kalah.

"Gue tentu aja juga harus di kasur!!" Ikkaku ikutan bersuara.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Ya udah, deh… Gue tidur di karpet…"

"Ah, nggak usah! Sekamar sama aku aja, yuk!" ajak Rukia.

"Eh, ayuk! Terima kasih!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Lho?!!! Enak banget, Toshiro!!!" tuduh Keigo. "Hati-hati, Rukia-san!! Ntar di apa-apain, lho!!"

"Di apa-apain gimana? Hitsugaya 'kan nggak mesum kayak elo!! Lagian kita udah jadi best friend! Udah kayak kakak-adik malah!" kata Rukia sambil merangkul Hitsugaya.

"Dan Kuchiki-san sudah dari dulu mengijinkanku tidur bareng Rukia-san!" kata Hitsugaya datar.

"Oh, tentu aja… Hitsugaya-han 'kan bi-shounen~!!" terang Gin.

Hitsugaya cemberut. "Bi-shounen dari Hongkong?!" cetusnya.

"Kalo nggak bi-shounen 'kan nggak mungkin gue nempel begini ke Hitsugaya-han~!!" Gin langsung memeluk Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu segera menghindar sehingga Gin dengan sukses malah menabrak vas bunga gede yang ada di dekat lift sampai pecah.

"Ups!" Gin dan wartawan Bleach Magazine lainnya segera ngacir melihat beberapa security mendatangi lokasi vas bunga yang pecah itu.

* * *

**Kamar 310**

"Ah, capeknya…" Ichigo merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang paling dekat dengan jendela.

"Sama~!!" imbuh Gin yang udah tepar di kasur yang satunya. Keigo dan Ikkaku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kita ntar tidurnya gimana?" tanya Keigo.

"Ya meremlah!!" celetuk Ichigo sewot.

"Itu, mah, gue juga tau! Gue tu tanya, gimana pembagian kasurnya?" Keigo kesel sendiri. Ikkaku malah tampak asyik bersemedi di atas karpet. Ichigo bersila di atas kasur.

"Hmm, yang jelas gue mau nanti tidurnya di kasur ini! Tidurnya gue terserah aja sama siapa! Asal jangan sama dia!" Ichigo nunjuk Gin.

Gin pasang muka innocent. "Ng? Aiya… memang kenapa kalo sama gue, Ichigo-han?"

"Gue tu risih sama seringaian elo!! Bisa nggak, sih, elo nggak senyum sehari aja?! Dasar orang stress!! Masa pas kemarin ada pemakaman elo tetep senyam-senyum begitu!" terang Ichigo.

"Kalo gitu gue sama elo, Ichigo!!" seru Keigo.

"Gue di sofa aja… Nggak biasa tidur di kasur!" kata Ikkaku cool.

"Yah, beginilah orang desa~!!" senandung Gin. "Aaaah~!! Nyamannya daku tidur sendiri di kasur ini~!!"

Ichigo beranjak dari kasur. "Oke! Gue mandi duluan ya!!"

"Silakan~!!" kata Gin.

"Cepetan ya!!" pesan Keigo.

"……………" Ikkaku kembali bersemedi.

* * *

**Kamar 311**

"Mmm, Rukia-san bawa bajunya banyak banget…" komen Hitsugaya pas ngebantu Rukia ngebongkar isi tasnya. "Kok, kayak udah tau kita bakalan nginep."

Rukia tersenyum bangga. "Ini namanya feeling wanita!! Feeling gue tadi bilang kalo ntar kita bakalan nginep! Jadi gue nge-pack banyak baju!"

"Hh, gue malah nggak bawa apa-apa… Terpaksa, nih, harus pake baju ini lagi besok! Kira-kira bau nggak ya?" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengendusi baju yang dia kenakan sekarang.

"Jangan panik! Malam ini elo boleh pinjem piyama gue! Gue bawa 2, kok!" Rukia menunjukkan 2 piyamanya. Piyama yang 1 berwarna pink dengan motif kelinci, yang satunya berwarna biru dan bermotif butiran salju.`

"Gue yang biru boleh?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tau aja loe kalo gue suka kelinci! Nih, pake aja! Elo suka salju 'kan?"

"Yah, lumayan…" jawab Hitsugaya. "Yang mandi duluan siapa, nih? Gue apa Rukia-san?"

"Elo aja dulu! Masih ada yang harus gue lakuin!" kata Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengangkat alis. "Hah? Apaan?"

Rukia nyengir. **"MENDEKORASI KAMAR DENGAN CHAPPY!!!"**

"…………"

* * *

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Ohayou, minna-han~!!" seru Gin yang secara ajaibnya ternyata bangun paling pagi di antara semua rekannya. Gin udah mandi dan berbaju rapi.

"Nggh!! Jangan berisik loe!!" gerutu Ichigo sambil kembali memeluk bantalnya.

Ikkaku hanya melirik sebentar lalu tidur lagi. Keigo malah ngorok makin ganas. Gin cemberut.

"Huh, dasar! Hmm, ke kamar Hitsugaya-han, ah~!!" celetuk Gin sambil melangkah dengan riang ke kamar sebelah. Begitu sampai cowok serigala ini langsung mengetuk pintu. "Hitsugaya-han~!! Rukia-chan~!! Udah pagi, lho!!"

Nggak ada jawaban.

_Sialan, gue dari tadi di kacangin mulu! _gerutu Gin dalam hati.

"……ngh…?? Ada apa, sih, pagi-pagi ribut…??" gerutu Rukia yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tampang masih berantakan. Dia mengucek matanya. "…Ichimaru-san?"

"Ah! Ohayou, Rukia-chan! Boleh masuk??" tanya Gin.

Rukia memandang Gin sebentar. "Boleh saja… Tapi jangan macam-macam ya! Hitsugaya masih tidur! Udah, aku mau mandi dulu!"

Dengan itu Rukia berbalik ke kamar mandi.

"Siap~!!" jawab Gin yang lalu melenggang masuk kamar dan menutup pintu. Gin mengedarkan pandangannya di kamar itu. "Hmm, jadi begini ya cara perempuan menata kamar… Rapi juga…"

Gin melanjutkan eksplorasinya hingga pandangannya terpaku pada sesuatu di atas kasur.

"Uwiih, Hitsugaya-han kawaii!!" gumam Gin.

Benar saja, di atas kasur itu ada Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur pulas dan tidur melingkar seperti kucing. Gin pelan-pelan mendekatinya dan mengamati. Hingga Hitsugaya menggeliat, tanda bahwa dia akan bangun.

"Ohayou, Hitsugaya-han~!!" sapa Gin yang sudah menyiapkan diri tepat di depan muka Hitsugaya. "Kamu imut, deh, pas tidur begini~!!" goda Gin sambil mengelus Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menggeliat keenakan.

"Uuh…?? Ohayou…" balas Hitsugaya setengah sadar. Dia mengucek matanya. Dia segera berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

3…

2…

1…

**"…ICHIMARU!!!"**

* * *

Tujuan terakhir mereka kali ini adalah ke penjara. Bukan, bukan karena Gin memperkosa Hitsugaya dan masuk penjara. Tapi, karena ada tahanan yang mau di wawancarai.

Pelaku pemboman, teroris yang paling di cari seantero Soul Society, Aizen M. Top a.k.a Aizen Sousuke! Kabarnya, teroris satu ini juga dulunya di kejar karena menikahi Hinamori Momo, gadis di bawah umur. Kabarnya juga, dialah biang dari pemboman di 2 hotel yang mereka kunjungin kemarin.

"Kali ini kita bukan mewawancarai orang sembarangan! Kalian harus waspada! Siapa tahu dia bawa bom!" kata Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya… Elo udah ngomong itu sejak dari hotel, tau!!" komentar Hitsugaya.

"Yup!! Tepatnya ini udah ke-50 kalinya elo ngomongin itu!" imbuh Rukia.

Ichigo syok. "Sebanyak, ntuh?"

Gin mengangguk. "Kalo nggak percaya, lihat tape recorder gue ini. Gue rekam, lho!"

"Kurang kerjaan…" komen Ikkaku.

"Gue emang kurang kerjaan~!!" jawab Gin yang di sambut dengan pelototan Ikkaku. Keigo tampak seperti zombie. Dia tadi emang yang paling susah di banguninnya.

"Knapa loe? Sakit?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Keigo.

"Nggak… Cuma ngantuk!" jawab Keigo.

"Semalem elo tidur jam berapa, sih?" tanya Rukia.

"Jam…" Keigo mengingat-ingat. "Kalo nggak salah jam 12."

"Hah?!! Ngapain aja loe?!" celetuk Ikkaku.

"Gue nonton film! Seru banget tau!! Nggak di sangka, tiba-tiba gue liat jam udah jam 12!" terang Keigo.

Ichigo mendengus. "Udah tau kalo hari ini kita bakal tugas, kok, elo masih bisa dengan santainya nonton film?!"

"Ya maaf!! Gue keasyikan, sih!"

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi," sambut seseorang dengan ramah.

Para wartawan itu balas tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Pak Komamura!" sapa Ichigo. "Hari ini bisa, kan?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja… Masuklah, semua sudah siap!"

"Terima kasih, Pak!" jawab mereka serempak.

Lalu mereka pun di antar sampai ke sebuah ruangan. Di sana sudah ada sesosok lelaki berambut cokelat dengan model rambut kayak punyanya Superman. Tangannya di borgol. Ada 2 orang polisi yang menjaga ruangan itu.

"Hm, jadi kalian yang katanya ingin mewawancaraiku?" tanya orang itu.

"Mmm, anda Aizen Sousuke?" Ichigo balik nanya.

"Ya iyalah! Masa ya iya, dong?? Orang aja di gendong, bukan di gelah!" kata Aizen sewot. "Cepetan wawancaranya! Gue pengen cepet-cepet balik trus mikir cara buat kabur dari sini!"

Para wartawan sweatdrop. "Umm, yaah… Pertamanya kita mau ngenalin diri dulu… Saya Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata Ichigo.

Ikkaku bersemangat. "Madarame Ikkaku."

"Asano Keigo…" kata Keigo yang masih dengan muka zombie-nya gara-gara kurang tidur.

"Ichimaru Gin~!!" Gin tetep ceria.

"Kuchiki Rukia," kata Rukia.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro…" ucap Hitsugaya malas. "Boleh ku foto sekarang?"

"Ah, silakan!! Silakan!!!" tiba-tiba Aizen yang sedari tadi cemberut jadi ceria.

"Baiklah!" Hitsugaya menyiapkan kameranya.

Aizen berpose dan mengacungkan 3 jarinya ala orang metal. Hitsugaya cengo. Segera dia potret Aizen. "Sudah!"

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai wawancaranya!" kata Ichigo bersemangat.

Wawancara pun di mulai.

Entah mengapa, selama wawancara berlangsung, Aizen senyum-senyum terus ke arah Rukia yang dengan tekun mencatat dan Hitsugaya yang asyik memotret kawasan penjara itu.

"Ehem…?? Ichigo, maaf ganggu bentar…" sela Keigo. "Aizen, kenapa dari tadi anda senyum-senyum? Masuk penjara tu enak ya?"

Aizen tetep tersenyum.

"Ni orang niat nyaingin gue, yach?!" gerutu Gin. "Nggak bakal gue biarin seorang pun ngalahin senyuman gue!"

"Sapa juga yang mau nyaingin elo?" kata Aizen. "Gue lagi nontonin bidadari tau!"

"Haah?!!" Ichigo, Ikkaku, Keigo, dan Gin cengo.

"Ni orang masih waras, nggak?" bisik Ikkaku.

"Tau, tuh!" jawab Gin asal.

Aizen meliriknya. "Hei, kalau asal jangan usul!! Kalau usul, nggak boleh asal tau!!"

Rukia sweatdrop. "Itu, mah, mottonya 'Asal Usul'!!"

"Ada apaan, nih?" Hitsugaya ikutan nimbrung. Dia baru aja selesai ngobrol sama polisi yang menjaga ruangan itu.

"Ini, nih! Katanya ni orang baru aja nontonin bidadari!" terang Keigo sambil nunjuk Aizen.

"Bidadari…??" tanya Hitsugaya. "Emang beneran ada…???"

Rukia ikutan ngangguk. "Emang tadi ada ya?"

Aizen tersenyum. "Kalianlah bidadari itu…"

**"…WHAT???"** Hitsugaya dan Rukia syok.

"Hmm, tunggu saja kalian berdua… Begitu aku keluar dari sini, ku pastikan kalian akan ku lamar~!!" kata Aizen berkhayal.

"O iya, menurut data, dia ini hobi poligami…" terang Ichigo sambil nunjuk Aizen. "Terutama sama anak muda."

"Yup, kalian mau 'kan jadi istriku??" tanya Aizen.

Rukia dan Hitsugaya pasang tampang horror. "I-i-istri…??"

"Benar, istri ke-7 dan ke-8…"

**"OGAH!!!"** teriak Rukia dan Hitsugaya sambil menghajar Aizen. Rukia mukul Aizen pakai bukunya, sedang Hitsugaya menendangnya langsung.

Tiba-tiba…

"A-Aizen-sama!!" teriak seorang gadis muda yang tiba-tiba langsung menyerobot dan memeluk Aizen. "Aizen-sama tidak apa-apa?? Dan kalian berdua berani-beraninya mengeroyok Aizen-sama!"

Rukia dan Hitsugaya kebingungan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Keigo pada gadis itu. _Ehem, lumayan juga ni cewek… Imut…_

Gadis itu cemberut. "Siapa katamu? Jelas aku istrinya!!"

**"HAAH?!!!"** seluruh wartawan Bleach Magazine itu kaget. Mata mereka melotot saking kagetnya.

"I-istrinya…??" ulang Ichigo.

"Iya, aku istrinya!! Hinamori Momo!! Sekarang namaku Aizen Momo!!" kata cewek yang mengaku bernama Momo itu.

Rukia menyela sebentar. "Maaf, nih, kalau boleh tau… Umur anda berapa?"

"19 tahun," jawab Momo.

"Hah?!! Lebih muda 3 tahun dariku?!!" teriak Ikkaku.

"Lebih muda 2 tahun dari gue?!!" Gin juga syok.

"Lebih muda 1 tahun dari kita?!!" teriak Ichigo, Rukia, dan Keigo bersamaan.

**"SEUMURAN DENGAN GUE?!!"** giliran Hitsugaya yang teriak.

Momo tersenyum. "Iya, iya!! Dulu aku menikah dengan Aizen-sama saat berumur 14 tahun!"

Ichigo, Gin, Keigo, dan Ikkaku rasanya mau pingsan.

"Sekarang juga udah punya 5 anak!" seru Momo lagi.

Rukia langsung kabur ke toilet buat muntah.

"K-kamu istri ke berapa?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan muka pucat. Dia lagi nahan muntah soalnya.

"Eeh…?? Ke berapa ya?" Momo mengingat-ingat. "Ah, iya! Ke-3!"

Hitsugaya semaput di tempat. Rukia yang baru keluar dari toilet langsung balik lagi ke toilet begitu ngedenger kata-katanya Momo. Ichigo mual-mual bareng Keigo. Ikkaku dan Gin langsung komat-kamit baca do'a, berharap mereka nanti nggak bakal poligami kayak Aizen.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Sajin yang sengaja masuk untuk melihat keadaan.

"Ah… mmm, kami hanya syok…" jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

_"Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai. Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo."_ Lagu Shoujo S by Scandal terdengar dari toilet. Dari toilet terdengar suara Rukia bercakap-cakap.

"Hmm? Sepertinya Rukia-chan dapet telepon," kata Gin.

"Kira-kira dari siapa ya?" celetuk Ikkaku.

**BRAK!!!**

Rukia tiba-tiba keluar dari toilet dengan mendobrak pintu sampai jebol. Hitsugaya yang semaput langsung siuman karenanya. "Hei!! Ada berita baru!!! Katanya pelaku pengeboman di Kuningan sudah ketangkep!! Kabarnya dia anak buah Aizen dan bernama Kaname Tousen!!" teriak Rukia.

"A-apa?!!" teriak Hitsugaya yang langsung ngeluarin kameranya. "Ayo, kita segera liput berita itu!!"

"Eh? Emang benar ya, Pak Komamura?" tanya Keigo ke Sajin.

Sajin mengangguk. "Iya, baru saja di masukkan ke ruang tahanan dan akan di interogasi."

"Y-yang benar?!!" Ichigo langsung semangat. "Kita boleh nggak ketemu sama dia??"

"Hmm, aku tadi ke sini untuk menawarkan kalian itu," kata Sajin. "Kalian mau?"

**"TENTU SAJA!!"** teriak seluruh wartawan Bleach Magazine itu.

"Baiklah, akan ku bawa dia ke ruangan ini…"

**"YEAH!!"**

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seseorang berkulit hitam. Aizen langsung melotot. **"TOUSEN?!!!"** teriaknya.

Cowok yang di panggil Tousen itu celingak-celinguk. "A-Aizen-sama?!! Andakah itu?!"  
Sajin melotot. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Dia anak buahku…" jawab Aizen jujur.

"Jujur banget ni orang…" Rukia langsung sweatdrop.

"Bagaimana bisa elo ketangkep?!!" tanya Aizen ke Tousen.

"Nggak tau, pas gue lagi asyik-asyik jalan tiba-tiba ketangkep!" jawab Tousen.

"Jalan-jalan dimana loe?!! Kok, bisa ketangkep juga gimana??"

"Tadi kami menemukannya masuk ke mall lewat pintu depan membawa bom…" jawab Sajin.

Aizen mendelik. "Dasar, bego!!! Ngapain juga loe masuk mall bawa bom?!! Lewat pintu depan pula!! Bego~!!"

"Summimasen, Aizen-sama! Yang penting rencana kita ngebom istana presiden berhasil 'kan?" kata Tousen.

"Istana presiden?" Ikkaku bingung. "Kapan…??"

"Lha, yang kemarin ntuh?!" kata Tousen.

Hitsugaya cengo. "Emangnya kapan istana presiden kena bom? Kemarin yang kena bom tu 2 hotel di Kuningan!!"

Tousen bingung. "Lho? Masa? Seingetku kemarin gue naruh bom di istana presiden, deh!"

Semua di ruangan itu terdiam kecuali Tousen yang masih celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

Dan dengan serempak mereka meneriaki Tousen.

**"DASAR, PENJAHAT BUTA!!!"**

* * *

Wawancara dengan Aizen dan Tousen memang wawancara teraneh yang pernah di alami 6 orang wartawan itu. Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana sampai 5 jam. Hari sudah mulai sore saat itu. Mobil yang di sopiri Ikkaku itu meluncur di jalanan. Tujuan mereka tentulah pulang ke Karakura.

"Aaah~!! Tugas luar kota memang asyik ya~!!" senandung Gin. "Apalagi kalau tiap naik mobil di apit 2 bidadari begini~!!" Gin memeluk duo yang lagi-lagi tidur begitu mobil mulai bergerak, Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

Keigo cemberut. "Huuh!! Awas kalo elo ngapa-ngapain Rukia-chan!" Kali ini, Keigo duduk di bangku belakang, sedang Ichigo duduk di samping sopir sambil baca novel. Ichigo melirik ke belakang.

"Hah! Berisik! Gue mau baca novel, tau!" kata Ichigo.

"Aiya… Nggak cemburu, nih?" goda Gin.

"Cemburu gimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Cemburu kalo aku ngapa-ngapain yayangmu ini~!!" Gin nunjuk Hitsugaya. "Ups, atau yayangmu malah yang ini ya??" Gin ganti nunjuk Rukia.

"Idiih, sapa juga yang sayang-sayangan sama Toshiro? Anak cerewet kayak begitu sapa juga yang mau?! Rukia juga, gue ogah punya kakak ipar kayak Byakuya!" cibir Ichigo.

"Ah, nggak usah malu-malu~!!" goda Gin lagi.

**"KAU…!!!"** Ichigo menggeram.

"Ayo~!! Bilang aja cemburu…"

**"ARGH!!! LAMA-LAMA GUE SOBEK WAJAH LOE YANG NYEBELINNYA SEJAGAT, NTUH!!"**

"Sobek aja kalo bisa~!!"

**"LOE YANG MINTA, LHO, YA!!"**

"Sapa takut??"

**"AAAARGH!! KALIAN BERISIK!!! LAMA-LAMA GUE TABRAKIN NI MOBIL!!"** teriak Ikkaku kesel.

Ichigo dan Gin langsung hening. Keigo yang ada di belakang hanya geleng-geleng.

"Dasar, anak kecil…" komen Keigo.

**"LOE SENDIRI JUGA ANAK KECIL, TAU!!!"** teriak Ichigo, Ikkaku, dan Gin serempak.

Duo cebol yang lagi tidur langsung terbangun.

"**BERISIIIIIIIIIIK~!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**= THE END (?) =**

**(Kayaknya belum, deh!)**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Finally, done~!!"

Hi-chan: "So long!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Kekekeke!! Tanggal 14 September 2009 kemarin gue mulai libur~!! Makanya jadi terlalu bersemangat dan jadi bikin fanfic panjang begini~!!"

Hitsugaya: "Gue beneran di jadiin bi-shounen di sini… Sialan lu! Emang gue keliatan feminim beneran ya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Di film, sih, nggak… Tapi di otak gue iya~!!"

Hitsugaya: "……I hate you…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Love you too~!!"

Ichigo: "Ah, no comment, dah!! Tapi knapa gue jadi sodaraan sama Hichigo?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Hi-chan yang minta…"

Hi-chan: "Gue kan fans beratnya Hichigo~!!"

Hichigo: "Hah, gue emang selalu banyak yang ngefans!"

Hitsugaya: "PD banget…"

Hi-chan: "Hichigo-sama~!!" (meluk Hichigo)

Aizen: "Gue muncul!! Yeah!!"

Hinamori: "A-aku juga…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Oke, setelah ini ada chapter bonus buat kalian semua! Chapter yang gue bikin khusus buat kalian sebagai permohonan maaf karena nggak update lama!"

Hitsugaya: "Hah?!! Masih ada lagi?!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Begitulah~!!! Di baca ya~!!! Bye~!!"

All: "And don't forget to review!!"


	3. A Bonus Chapter

A/N: Ini chapter bonus yang sengaja gue buat sebagai permohonan maaf karena udah nggak update lama banget! Gomenasai!! Setelah ini gue usahain yang update Super Anime Competition SHOW atau Ghost Hunter atau yang lainnya!! Mumpung liburan~!! Oya, chapter ini khusus gue buat untuk para pecinta IchiHitsu dimana pun kalian berada~!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya gue!! Puas?!! Puas?!!! *niru gayanya Tukul Arwana*

Warning: AU, OOC, shounen-ai. Bagi yang nggak suka, silakan cari fanfic lainnya!

* * *

**= Bleach Magazine =**

**= A Bonus Chapter =**

* * *

**"ICHIGO~!!!"**

Ichigo langsung melotot pas ngelihat ada pisau tepat di atas batang hidungnya.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!"** Ichigo spontan nonjok Isshin yang nggak tau kenapa nodongin pisau ke arahnya. "Ayah macam apa kau ini?!!! Masa ngebangunin anaknya dengan nodongin pisau?!!!"

Isshin bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh tadi. "Hah!! Itulah anakku, selalu waspada setiap saat!! Itu untuk mengukur kewaspadaanmu, Ichigo!!"

"Gah!! Kewaspadaan pala lu?!!" balas Ichigo kesal.

"Ichigo~!! Waspada adalah hal penting saat kau punya istri nanti~!!" kata Isshin. "Kalau kau tidak waspada, siapa pun bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' kepada istrimu!! Apalagi kalau orangnya seperti Shiro-chan! Pasti banyak yang ngincer!"

Ichigo langsung nendang Isshin. **"SAPA JUGA YANG MAU NGAWININ TU ANAK?!!!"**

Isshin menghindar. "Ah, tidak usah malu-malu~!!"

**"GUE TU BENCI SAMA DIA!!"**

"Benci beda tipis sama cinta, lho~!!"

"Ah!! Otou-san!! Onii-chan!! Berhenti bertengkar, dong~!!" jerit Yuzu.

"Biarkan saja, Yuzu! Mau teriak sampe tenggorokan kering juga mereka nggak bakalan berhenti," kata Karin dengan santainya.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri! Lebih baik kau cepat bikin sarapan, aku berangkat pagi, nih!"

"Umm, baiklah kalau begitu."

Maka Yuzu dan Karin berjalan dengan santai menuruni tangga. Meninggalkan Ichigo dan Isshin yang masih berduel sengit.

* * *

**Di sebuah apartemen**

_"Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte… Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu-"_

Pip!!

"Hmm…?? Moshi moshi?" kata Hitsugaya dengan muka masih mengantuk. Dia habis begadang semalaman. Mana akhir-akhir ini udaranya panas banget. Sampai-sampai dia tidur dengan hanya pakai kaus tipis tanpa lengan dan celana super pendek.

_"Ah!! Ohayou, Shiro-chan!!!"_ teriak seseorang dari telepon. Karena kaget Hitsugaya sampai jatuh dari kasur.

**BRUK!!**

"A-aww…!! Umm, ohayou, Isshin-san," balas Hitsugaya. _Haduuh!! Ada apaan, sih??_

_"Kalau seandainya Ichigo nembak kamu, kira-kira bakal kau terima, nggak?"_ tanya Isshin secara langsung. Hitsugaya nyaris jantungan.

**"WHAT?!!"**

_"Ufufufu, tidak usah kaget begitu, Shiro-chan~!!"_

"M-malu??"

_"Iya, kamu ada rasa 'kan sama Ichigo~!! Ayo, ngaku~!!"_

**"APAAAAAAAAA?!!!!"**

_"Hei!!! Dasar, orang tua sialan!!! Ngomong apaan, sih?!!" _teriak orang lain yang ada di samping Isshin. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Ichigo? _"Sini teleponnya!!"_

_"Aaah~!! Aku 'kan orangtua yang baik yang mau menjodohkan anaknya~!!" _kata Isshin.

_"Ogah!! Najis gue sama anak cerewet kayak dia!!"_

_"Nggak nyesel, nih?? Shiro-chan imut, lho~!! Kalo nggak percaya, ayah punya foto dia saat tidur, saat ganti baju, saat mandi, saat… Pokoknya banyak, d-"_

Hitsugaya melotot. Mukanya merah. **"A-A-APAAAAAAAAAA?!!!! DARI MANA ISSHIN-SAN DAPAT FOTOKU?!!!"**

_"Ya hasil paparazzi, donk~!!"_ jawab Isshin jujur. _"Oya, Shiro-chan!! Sebaliknya, aku juga punya foto Ichigo yang macho, lho!! Ada saat hanya pakai boxer, saat senyum, pokoknya lengkap!! Pasti kamu mau 'kan??"_

**"H-HAH?! SAPA JUGA YANG MAU?!!!"** teriak Hitsugaya.

_"Otou-san ngomong apaan, sih?!! Ngapain juga motret yang begituan?!!!"_ teriak Ichigo.

_"Tentu saja untuk menyenangkan hati Shiro-chan~!! Iya 'kan Shi-"_

Pip!!

Hitsugaya langsung memutuskan telepon sebelum Isshin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

* * *

**Di Kantor**

"Hitsugaya-han~!!"

Sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gin itu langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Hitsugaya. Dengan sigap, cowok imut itu menghindar sehingga Gin jadi nyungsep ke tong sampah.

"Bweee~!! Nggak kena!" ejek Hitsugaya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Gin pun bangkit dari tong sampah. "Ah, Hitsugaya-han emang selalu jago banget dalam menghindari pelukanku~!! Padahal pelukanku enak, lho~!!"

"Iih, amit-amit!" komentar Hitsugaya. "Btw, tumben loe datang pagi! Biasanya juga telat atau bolos!"

"Orang 'kan bisa berubah~!!" jawab Gin.

"Dasar!" Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Terus begini ya!"

"Kalau demi Hitsugaya-han aku pasti mau~!!" Gin kembali melompat memeluk Hitsugaya. Tapi, lagi-lagi Hitsugaya bisa menghindar. Gin jadinya malah memeluk Rukia.

**"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!"** teriak Rukia. Rukia langsung menendang Gin sampai nyungsep kembali ke tong sampah.

"Tendangan hebat, Rukia-san!" puji Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih~!!" kata Rukia.

"Oi, Toshiro!!" teriak Ichigo. "Elo jadi sekretaris, kok, ngeluyur! Cepetan, gih!!"

"Iya, iya!! Mentang-mentang jadi ketua di sini aja sok banget!" komentar Hitsugaya.

"Elo juga, jadi fotografer aja udah berani sama gue! Ayo, elo kan juga sekretaris di sini!" kata Ichigo. "Ada rapat, nih!"

"Rapat apaan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tauk, tuh!" jawab Ichigo cuek. "Katanya, sih, cuma sebentar! Nggak sampai 1 jam!"

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Iya, iya… Duluan ya, Ichimaru! Rukia-san!!"

"Iya!! Sukses ya rapatnya~!!" seru Rukia.

"Tenang, Hitsugaya-han~!! Kalau kau sampai 1 jam nggak keluar-keluar gara-gara di apa-apain sama duren ntuh, bakal langsung gue telponin polisi, kok~!!" celetuk Gin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Rukia langsung menjitak Gin yang baru aja ngomong aneh-aneh. Gin mengerang kesakitan saat hidungnya mencium lantai kantor yang keras. Dengan bangga Rukia menyeringai. Ikkaku yang baru datang cengo ngelihat pemandangan Rukia tersenyum menyeringai kayak maniak dan Gin yang nggak tau kenapa mukanya bisa nyipok lantai.

Dari kejauhan, Hitsugaya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah 3 sahabatnya itu. Ichigo yang ada di sampingnya hanya geleng-geleng. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Ichigo pun turut tersenyum.

* * *

Ruang rapat berada tak jauh dari ruang kerja Hitsugaya, Rukia, dan lainnya. Di dalam ruangan itu ada peralatan untuk presentasi, meja yang di tata membentuk huruf O, kursi-kursi, dan tentunya toilet. Sebagai sekretaris, Hitsugaya tentu udah terbiasa keluar-masuk ke ruang rapat itu.

"Kurosaki, memang ada rapat apaan? Kok, mendadak banget?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Ichigo yang berjalan di depannya.

Ichigo tampak berpikir. "Entahlah! Loe tau sendiri 'kan gimana bapak gue?"

Hitsugaya angguk-angguk. Isshin emang sering banget ngadain rapat mendadak. Bukan karena ada hal penting, tapi selalu hanya masalah sepele. Hitsugaya ingat banget kalau dulu ada sebuah rapat yang super malu-maluin.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Hitsugaya tampak lagi asyik mengetik di mejanya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headset. Gara-gara itu, dia jadi nggak dengar suara pengumuman lewat TOA hingga Rukia menghampirinya._

_"Eh, Toshiro!! Ada rapat, tuh!!" kata Rukia._

_"Eh? Hah?!! Apa, Rukia-san?!" tanya Hitsugaya sambil tetep memakai headset-nya. "Jerawat???"_

_"Bukan!! Ada rapat!! Kita semua di panggil!!" ulang Rukia._

_"Hah?? Cenayang??"_

_"Ada rapat!!!"_

_"Kawat???"_

_"RAPAT!!"_

_"Keparat…??"_

_"RAPAAAAAAT~!!"_

_"Lapar??"_

_Rukia nyerah._

_"Harusnya loe copot dulu headset ni anak… Baru ngomong!" kata Ichigo sambil mencopot headset yang di pakai Hitsugaya._

_"Oh iya, lupa!" kata Rukia._

_Hitsugaya masang tampang innocent. "Ada apa, sih?"_

_"Ada rapat, bego!!" tuduh Ichigo. "Makanya pas kerja jangan sok-sokan pakai headset!"_

_"Suka-suka, donk!!" kata Hitsugaya. "Ini buat mencegah biar gue nggak ketiduran pas kerja."_

_"Kalo nggak mau ketiduran, ya minum kopi! Dapurnya 'kan deket!"_

_"Tiap habis minum kopi, malamnya gue selalu nggak bisa tidur!! Lagi pula gue nggak suka kopi!"_

_"Dasar, anak kecil! Minum susu aja sono! Biar cepet tinggi!"_

_"Gue bukan anak kecil!! Umur gue udah 19 tahun!! Dan gue nggak pendek! Elonya aja yang ketinggian!!"_

_"Hah, nggak usah alasan, deh!"_

_Sebelum Hitsugaya sempat membalas omongan Ichigo, Rukia buru-buru menyeretnya. Ichigo juga langsung di seret Gin. Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang rapat, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo saling berkirim death glare. _

_"Kira-kira rapat apa ya? Tadi katanya penting 'kan?" celetuk Rukia._

_Gin menguap lalu menjawab. "Nggak tau! Gue aja ni baru bangun! Huaaah~!!"_

_"Dasar! Niat kerja nggak, sih, lu?" tanya Hitsugaya._

_Gin menyeringai. "Ya, sorry…"_

_Mereka memasuki ruang rapat yang sudah penuh. Isshin duduk dengan serius di kursinya. Siap memimpin rapat. Semuanya duduk dan diam._

_"Ada apa ini, Isshin-san?" tanya Hitsugaya._

_"Ada masalah yang sangat penting…" jawab Isshin dengan mimik sangat serius. "Penting sekali."_

_"A-apa tentang masalah administrasi kantor kita?" tanya Keigo._

_"Jangan-jangan masalah keamanan kantor kita?" tanya Ikkaku._

_"2 hal tadi memang penting," kata Isshin. "Tapi hal satu ini lebih penting!"_

_Semua yang di situ menjadi ikutan berekspresi serius._

_"M-masalah apakah itu?" tanya Rukia._

_Isshin menatap anak buahnya dingin dan serius. Aura di dalam ruangan itu terasa mencekam. Bahkan beberapa tampak gemetaran sambil mengelap keringatnya. Padahal AC di dalam ruangan itu sudah jelas di setel sedingin mungkin._

_Isshin membuka mulutnya. "Ini tentang…"_

_Hitsugaya menelan ludah. Ichigo meremas kursinya. Rukia meremas pensil yang dia pegang sampai patah jadi 2. Ikkaku dari tadi menguap. Gin malah ketiduran._

_"Tentang…" Isshin menelan ludah. "Tentang hilangnya pulpen gue!"_

_"………"_

_Hening._

_**"APAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Hitsugaya menghela nafas mengenang hal itu. Gara-gara itu seluruh karyawan jadi di suruh nyari pulpennya Isshin di seluruh sudut ruangan kantor. Dan ternyata, pulpen kesayangan Isshin yang mereka cari selama 5 jam itu di temukan terselip di saku celananya Isshin sendiri!! Grrr~!! Kontan seluruh karyawan langsung mengeroyok Isshin dengan kesal.

Cklek!

Ichigo membuka pintu masuk ke ruang rapat.

"Lho? Kurosaki, kok, kosong, sih??" heran Hitsugaya. "Bukannya ada rapat?"

"………" Ichigo hanya diam. Dia langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Cowok berambut duren orange itu menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"K-Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya makin bingung. Dia panik. _Oh my God! Oh my God!! Kurosaki kenapa?! Kenapa pintunya pake di kunci segala?! Oh my God!! Gue mau di apain, nih?? Jangan-jangan mau di mutilasi?! Huwaaa!! Please, Kurosaki~!! Maaf, kalo selama ini perkataan gue nyakitin elo~!! Gue 'kan cuma bercanda~!!! Please, jangan mutilasi gue~!!! Gue belum bayar tagihan listrik, nih!! Gue masih mau kuliah~!!_

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya.

Makin dekat…

Makin dekat…

"E-eh…?? Ku-Kurosaki…??" Hitsugaya jadi makin panik karena dia makin terpojok. _Huwaaaa!!! Jangan mendekat!! Please! Ampun!! Jangan mutilasi gue!! Gue masih perawan! Lho?? Apa hubungannya yak? Lagi pula yang bener harusnya 'perjaka'!! Bego banget gue!_ Kini Hitsugaya sudah terdesak di pojok ruangan dengan Ichigo tepat di hadapannya._ Aaaaah!!! Sialan! Mana dinding ruangan ini udah di lapisi alat peredam suara! MATI AKU!! Pokoknya siapapun tolongin gue!! GUE MAU DI MUTILASI!!_

"Toshiro," kata Ichigo saat matanya beradu dengan mata hijau Hitsugaya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari kening Hitsugaya.

"I-i-iya??" tanya Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya. "Toshiro…"

Hitsugaya udah gemetaran sekarang.

"Toshiro…" Ichigo memanggil nama Hitsugaya lagi.

"Manggilnya sekali aja! Emangnya film 'Panggil Namaku 3x'?" protes Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Hh! Dasar kau! Ngapain juga loe pake gemetaran segala? Emang loe pikir gue mau ngapain elo?"

"Hah?? G-gue kira elo mau mutilasi gue…" jawab Hitsugaya jujur.

**"WHAT?!!"** Ichigo melotot. "Emang tampang gue kayak pembunuh berdarah dingin gitu, yach?!"

"Eeeh? Jadi gue nggak bakal di mutilasi?" ganti Hitsugaya yang bingung sendiri.

"Ya, nggaklah!! Apa untungnya juga gue mutilasi elo?" tuduh Ichigo. "Udah nggak dapet warisan, eh, malah di gentayangin!! Apa untungnya coba?!"

"Ooh…" Hitsugaya jadi lega.

"Lagipula…" Ichigo menghela nafas. "…gue nggak mungkin tega nyakitin elo…" kata Ichigo lirih.

Hitsugaya pasang tampang polos. "Hah? Kurosaki, lu tadi ngomong apa?? Nggak kedengeran!"

Ichigo diam. Cowok itu ternyata lagi perang batin. _Waduh… Keceplosan!! Enaknya gimana ya…?? Langsung gue tembak atau langsung gue cium?!! Atau langsung gue 'gitu'in?!! Aaaaaaargh!!!_

"Kurosaki?" panggil Hitsugaya. "Kenapa lu? Kok, sekarang elo yang gemetaran? Muka lu juga kenapa? Kok, merah? Elo demam??"

"Ah!! Sudahlah!!!" teriak Ichigo yang kebingungan. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget mendengar Ichigo yang tiba-tiba teriak kayak orang kesambet. Pada akhirnya Ichigo langsung memeluk Hitsugaya dengan erat. Nafasnya memburu karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menentukan pilihannya secara cepat dan tepat.

Di lain pihak Hitsugaya kembali panik. _Huwaaaaaaa!!! Kurosaki kenapa lagi, neh?!! Kenapa pake meluk gue segala?!! GUE MAU DI APAIN, NIH?!! Oh my God!! Jangan-jangan gue mau di perkosa?!! Tidak~!! Jangan sampai~!!! Gue masih perjaka!! Bentar, perawan apa perjaka ya? Ah, terserah, deh!!_

Ichigo mengambil nafas dan menenangkan diri. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke mata Hitsugaya. "Toshiro."

"I-iya, Kurosaki?" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Gue mau nanya sesuatu… Tolong jawab yang jujur," kata Ichigo lagi.

Mau nggak mau, Hitsugaya mengangguk. Ichigo menghela nafas. Hitsugaya jadi berdebar-debar. Dengan lembut Ichigo menyentuh kedua pipi Hitsugaya.

"…mau nggak kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka serius.

Saking berdebar-debarnya, Hitsugaya jadi panik dan salah tingkah. "A-apa, Kurosaki?!! L-lu ngomong apa?!!"

"Hah?? Apa, Toshiro?!!" sahut Ichigo yang ikutan panik juga.

Hening.

Hitsugaya tertunduk.

"Ku-Kurosaki, jangan bercanda, donk!" katanya.

"Ini beneran!" sahut Ichigo cepat sambil menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya erat. "Please, Toshiro… Jawab yang jujur!!"

"Se-sebelum gue jawab… Mau nggak Kurosaki jawab pertanyaan ini dulu?"

"B-baiklah…!!"

"Ku-Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya balas menatap mata Ichigo.

"Ya, Toshiro?"

"…apa…"

"…………"

"…apa ya nama dino yang makan sayur??"

"…………"

"…………"

Ichigo cengo lalu melotot. **"H-HAAAH?!!!"**

"Eh, bercanda, kok…" kata Hitsugaya cepat-cepat.

"Bikin kaget saja! Orang suasana lagi serius begini malah ngeluarin pertanyaan kagak mutu!" gerutu Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo malah tersenyum "Bisa-bisa gue makin cinta, nih…"

"Cinta sama siapa…??" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya sama kamu."

Hitsugaya langsung blushing. "Mmm, begini, Kurosaki… Yang mau gue tanyain… Sejak kapan?"

"'Sejak kapan apanya?" Ichigo balik nanya.

"Se-sejak kapan Kurosaki punya rasa sama aku?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Tentu saja saat kita pertama kali ketemu."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya teringat masa lalunya saat dia pertama kali bertemu Ichigo. Bukan kenangan yang indah memang… Tapi, Hitsugaya tetap ingat jelas apa saja yang terjadi waktu itu…

_**-Flashback- (lagi?!!)**_

_Hitsugaya memasuki sebuah kantor dengan membawa map. 2 minggu yang lalu dia menemukan iklan lowongan kerja di sebuah majalah sebagai fotografer dan wartawan. Dia sudah mengirimkan lamaran 1 minggu yang lalu dan langsung mendapat panggilan wawancara kemarin._

_Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Hitsugaya memasuki lift. Makanya dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang juga akan memasuki lift. Karena faktor ukuran badan, jelas Hitsugaya yang terlempar ke belakang. Map yang dia bawa jatuh._

_"Hei!! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, donk!" kata orang yang di tabrak Hitsugaya._

_"Kamu itu yang jalannya lihat-lihat!" balas Hitsugaya kepada cowok berambut orange itu. "Jangan lihat ke atas aja, lihat ke bawah juga, donk!!"_

_"Ups~!! Iya ya~!! Kamu 'kan kecil~!!" ejek cowok itu._

_"Enak aja!! Kamu itu yang ketinggian!!!"_

_"Kurang ajar!! Ini tinggi dan berat badan ideal, tahu!!"_

_Hitsugaya langsung berdiri. "Aku juga tinggi dan berat badannya ideal!!"_

_"Ideal, sih, ideal! Tapi 'kan nggak ideal sama usianya~!!" ejek cowok itu lagi. Hitsugaya menggembungkan pipinya. Menahan amarah._

_"Emang kenapa kalo iya?!!"_

_"Mana ada cewek yang mau sama cowok yang pendek dan ubanan?"_

_Hitsugaya rasanya ingin menonjok cowok satu ini. "Ini rambut asli, tahu!!!"_

_"Oya?? Hmm, gue kasihan sama ortumu… Pasti mereka syok ngelihat bayi mereka begitu lahir langsung ubanan."_

_"Udah ku bilang, ini warna asli!!" kata Hitsugaya. "Lagi pula warna rambutmu juga aneh! Warnanya orange! Kebanyakan makan wortel ya?!!"_

_Cowok itu cemberut. "Hei!! Ini asli dari sononya tau!!"_

_"Asli dari sononya atau kebanyakan makan wortel?" balas Hitsugaya sengit._

_"Kau…!!" cowok itu terlihat sangat kesal. "Asal kau tau ya! Anak-anak cewek suka padaku karena rambutku yang keren ini! Kau pikir ada anak cewek yang suka dengan rambutmu yang kayak rumput di cat putih ntuh?"_

_"Apa katamu?! Rambutmu sendiri seperti landak kesetrum yang baru nyebur ke kaleng cat, tau!!" tuduh Hitsugaya._

_"Nantangin gue loe?!!"_

_"Ayo! Siapa takut?!!"_

_Tapi seseorang melerai mereka. "Hei, hei~!! Masa pagi-pagi udah bertengkar, sih?"_

_"Ah! Kau mengganggu saja, Rukia!" gerutu cowok itu. Cewek yang di panggil Rukia itu berkacak pinggang._

_"Kalian itu yang mengganggu! Masa bertengkar di depan pintu lift?!!" kata Rukia._

_"Uh, umm, iya juga…" gumam cowok itu._

_Rukia ganti menatap Hitsugaya. Dia melirik ke arah map yang di bawa Hitsugaya. "Kamu mau tes wawancara?"_

_"Eh, iya," jawab Hitsugaya._

_"Hmm, lebih baik kamu cepat-cepat! Sebentar lagi mau mulai, lho!" terang Rukia. Hitsugaya pun mengangguk dan buru-buru masuk lift. Rukia dan cowok berambut orange itu juga ikut masuk. Sepanjang lift bergerak ke atas, Hitsugaya dan cowok itu terus saling berkirim death glare. Rukia hanya geleng-geleng._

_Ketika lift berhenti dan pintu terbuka, mereka bertiga keluar. Rukia mendekati Hitsugaya._

_"Kalau mau wawancara, ruangannya di sana," kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan arahnya. "Sukses ya!"_

_Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ah, terima kasih… Umm…"_

_"Rukia… Namaku Kuchiki Rukia."_

_"Uh, iya… Terima kasih, Rukia-san!"_

_--_

_"…Hitsugaya Toshiro?"_

_Hitsugaya menatap ke arah pemilik perusahaan yang mewawancarainya langsung, namanya Kurosaki Isshin. "Mm, iya, Pak?"_

_Isshin meletakkan map yang tadi dia baca. "Seluruh hasil kerjamu sangat memuaskan, baik dari wawancara, berbicara bahasa Inggris, pengoperasian komputer, dan lainnya. Semuanya mendapat hasil yang sangat bagus. Kau langsung di terima!"_

_"Eh? Yang benar, Pak?!" jerit Hitsugaya senang._

_Isshin mengangguk. "Hari ini kau boleh memulai untuk beradaptasi dengan kantor. Aku akan meminta salah seorang penanggung jawab di sini untuk mengantarkanmu berkeliling dan menjadi pengawasmu selama 1 minggu."_

_"Terima kasih, Pak!"_

_Isshin memencet sebuah telepon interkomnya. "Ichigo! Ke sini sebentar!" Samar-samar terdengar jawaban 'iya' dari telepon itu. Lalu Isshin mematikan interkomnya dan menatap Hitsugaya kembali. "Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, dia akan mengawasimu selama 1 minggu ini. Kalau ada apa-apa selama itu, tanya saja ke dia."_

_"Mm, maaf! K-Kurosaki… Ichigo…??" sela Hitsugaya heran. Isshin tersenyum._

_"Ya, dia anakku! Suatu saat nanti, dia yang akan meneruskan jabatanku di sini!" katanya bersemangat. "Anaknya mungkin agak menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya baik, kok!"_

_Hitsugaya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu di ketuk dan seorang cowok berambut orange masuk dengan raut muka malas._

_"Ada apa lagi, Otou-san??" tanya cowok itu dengan santainya._

_Isshin menoleh. "Ah! Sudah datang rupanya!! Hitsugaya, perkenalkan ini Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata Isshin sambil nunjuk Ichigo. "Dan Ichigo, ini Hitsugaya Toshiro! Kau bakal menjadi pengawasnya selama 1 minggu ini. Tolong ya!" ganti Isshin memperkenalkan Ichigo ke Hitsugaya._

_Hitsugaya melotot mengetahui siapa cowok itu. "Lho?!! Kau 'kan cowok nyebelin tadi?!!!" tuduh Hitsugaya sambil berdiri dan menunjuk cowok itu._

_Cowok itu juga kaget melihat Hitsugaya ada di situ. "Lha?!! Kau 'kan cowok bonsai cerewet yang tadi!!" katanya balas menunjuk Hitsugaya._

_"Wah, ternyata udah kenal, toh? Bagus kalau begitu, bisa lebih cepat akrab!" kata Isshin sambil tersenyum._

_Ichigo dan Hitsugaya melotot._

_**"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU AKRAB SAMA DIA?!!"**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Hitsugaya memerah mengingat kenangan memalukan itu. "K-kenapa…??" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Ichigo. "Kenapa… kau menyukaiku…??"

"Soalnya kamu manis, nggak kalah sama anak cewek… Juga asyik, pokoknya tipeku banget," kata Ichigo. "Walaupun aku straight, tapi entah mengapa pilihanku tetaplah kamu… Toshiro, kamu mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Hitsugaya tercekat. Mukanya merah. "Dasar, perayu…"

"Soalnya gue suka pas mukamu merah karena malu," komentar Ichigo. "Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu, Hime?"

Hitsugaya makin blushing. "Gue cowok, masa di panggil 'hime'?"

"Tapi kamu emang semanis cewek. Dirimu seperti yuki-onna yang begitu anggun dan memikat," rayu Ichigo lagi. "Dan akulah pria yang kau jebak itu, Hime."

"Ku-Kurosaki…" Muka Hitsugaya udah kayak kepiting rebus. Lalu dia tertunduk. "T-tapi… maaf, Kurosaki…"

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maaf, Kurosaki… Aku nggak bisa…" kata Hitsugaya lirih. "Maaf…"

Kini ganti Ichigo yang tertunduk. "Ooh…"

"Maaf ya…"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ichigo yang lantas berbalik untuk pergi.

Tapi, tangan mungil Hitsugaya memeluknya. "Maaf ya, Kurosaki… Tapi, aku nggak bisa…"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, Toshiro. Nggak perlu di ulang. Aku udah maafin ka-"

"Tapi… aku nggak bisa… aku nggak bisa menolak Kurosaki…" ucap Hitsugaya pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kurosaki terpana, tapi dia langsung mengerti apa yang di maksud Hitsugaya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Dasar! Bikin kaget saja! Ngomong langsung juga bisa 'kan?" kata Ichigo. "Gue di terima, nih?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Iya, aku juga suka Kurosaki, kok."

"Trus hadiahnya mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hadiah apa?" Hitsugaya balik nanya.

"Itu, tuh! Hadiah yang selalu di lakukan tiap jadian!" terang Ichigo. "Kiss."

"O-oooh…" Hitsugaya memerah.

"Ayo, nggak bakal ada yang liat, kok!"

"Uuh… baiklah."

"Yeey~!!"

"Satu aja, lho! Soalnya ini first kiss-ku…"

"Apa pun untukmu, Hime!"

Hitsugaya lalu menatap Ichigo dan memejamkan matanya. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hitsugaya. Semakin dekat…

Dekat…

Dan mereka pun berciuman. Lama sekali sampai wajah mereka berjauhan kembali untuk mengambil nafas. Muka Hitsugaya sangat merah begitu juga Ichigo.

"Nah, gimana rasanya, Hime?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Rahasia."

"Dasar!"

"Ngomong-ngomong gue jadi uke-nya, nih?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya jelas! Gue 'kan lebih gede dari elo! Jadi gue seme-nya!" jawab Ichigo.

"Nggak adil!!"

"Hehehehe."

"Gue nggak mau jadi uke!!"

"Tapi elo pantesnya emang jadi uke, Hime~!!"

"Ogah!!"

"Ngajak berantem, nih?"

"Ayo! Yang menang bakal jadi seme!"

"Dan yang kalah jadi uke!"

Tapi sebelum mereka sempat pasang kuda-kuda…

"Ciee, ciee… Yang baru jadian~!!" kata seseorang. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya terlonjak kaget. Mereka berdua dengan panik segera berbalik dan melihat ke arah pintu ruang rapat yang sudah terbuka lebar. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

"I-Isshin-san?!!" jerit Hitsugaya.

"Aiya, masa baru jadian udah bertengkar~!!" komen Gin yang tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang Isshin. Di susul di belakangnya Rukia, Ikkaku, dan Keigo.

"Nyahahaha!! Ketahuan!" sorak Keigo.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian…!!" Ichigo syok.

Rukia tersenyum. "Sejak tadi kale… Wow, tadi hot banget pas kalian kissing~!! Ufufufufu!!"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya rasanya pengen bunuh diri di tempat.

"Syukurlah, Ichigo!!! Akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang untuk di cintai!! Aku terharu!!" teriak Isshin sambil menangis terharu. "Pokoknya aku ingin 2 orang cucu, Ichigo!"

Isshin langsung di keroyok Hitsugaya dan Ichigo yang mukanya merah banget.

"Selamatnya, Ichigo!" kata Ikkaku.

"Hiks, tak ku sangka aku ke duluan Kurosaki-han~!!" kata Gin dengan muka cemberut. "Harusnya langsung ku tembak dari dulu!"

"Eh, eh!! Ayo kita rayain hal ini di restoran dekat sini!!" ajak Rukia. "Gue traktir, deh!! Sekalian makan siang~!!"

"Hore!! Sayangku emang baik, deh!" kata Keigo.

"Boleh! Gimana, Toshiro? Mau nggak?" tanya Ichigo pada Hitsugaya.

"Aku, sih, terserah saja," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!!" sorak Ikkaku.

"Aku ikut~!!" kata Gin.

"Uwoo!! Jangan lupakan aku!!" teriak Isshin yang segera berlari menyusul. Ichigo geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka. Dia lalu melirik kekasihnya.

"Ayo, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya dengan malu-malu menyambut tangan Ichigo. Berdua mereka berjalan keluar ruang rapat dengan bergandengan tangan.

Tapi…

Ichigo tiba-tiba tersenyum. Dia ingat suatu kejadian saat dulu dia menjadi pengawas Hitsugaya selama 1 minggu.

_**(Lagi-lagi) -Flashback-**_

_Sebuah map mendarat ke kepala seorang cowok yang kepalanya tepar di atas keyboard komputer._

_**BLETAK!!**_

_**"AWW~!!!"**_

_"Hei! Kau ini pengawas, kok, nggak ngasih contoh yang baik, sih?!!" protes Hitsugaya yang berkacak pinggang. Di tangannya ada map yang tadi baru dia pakai untuk menjitak kepala Ichigo. "Bukannya kerja malah tidur!!"_

_Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dari keyboard. "Apaan, sih?! Semalam gue bergadang, tau!!" katanya sambil menghapus air liur yang ada di pipinya._

_"Bergadang karena lembur atau bergadang buat nonton sepak bola?" ejek Hitsugaya._

_"Bergadang jangan bergadang~!! Bila tak ada artinya~!!" senandung Gin yang entah kapan tiba-tiba ada di situ. "Begitu 'kan, Hitsugaya-han?"_

_Hitsugaya sweatdrop. "Iya, sih…"_

"_Berisik, ah!!" teriak Ichigo._

_Rukia melirik Ichigo. "Hh, dasar Ichigo! Jadi pengawas malah di awasi sama yang harusnya elo awasi!" komentar Rukia sambil geleng-geleng. "Kalah loe sama Toshiro yang baru masuk 3 hari yang lalu!"_

_"So what?" kata Ichigo cuek. "Btw, ngapain ke sini?"_

_Hitsugaya membuka map yang tadi dia pakai buat menjitak Ichigo. "Nih, laporannya!"_

_"Laporan apaan?" tanya Ichigo._

_Hitsugaya melotot. "Gimana, sih?!! Kan kau sendiri yang minta!!"_

_"Kapan?"_

_"Kapan-kapan!!" cetus Hitsugaya kesal. Dia langsung berbalik ke mejanya sendiri. Tapi Ichigo buru-buru menahannya._

_"Bercanda! Mana?" kata Ichigo._

_"Nih!" Hitsugaya langsung melemparkan map itu tanpa menoleh. Ichigo segera menangkap map itu._

_"Hei!! Kagak sopan amat, sih, sama yang lebih senior?!!" tuduh Ichigo._

_"Biarin! Bwee~!!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menjulurkan lidah._

_Dengan kesal, Ichigo kembali menduduki kursinya. Dia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk mengetik sebuah artikel. Seluruh tugasnya selesai begitu hari sudah sore. Hari itu cuacanya lagi hujan deras. Jadi, hawanya terasa dingin._

_Ichigo menguap lebar dan merenggangkan badannya yang kaku. Dia melirik ke arah Rukia tampak sedang berkemas._

_"Gue duluan ya, Ichigo!" kata Rukia. "Elo juga cepetan pulang, hujannya deras banget, nih!"_

_"Iya, iya… Ini juga udah mau selesai! Elo pulang sendiri?" tanya Ichigo._

_"Nggak, Nii-sama yang jemput!" jawab Rukia. "Daah~!!"_

_Ichigo segera bangkit dari kursinya begitu Rukia telah menghilang di balik pintu. Dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan mematikan komputer. Begitu selesai, Ichigo langsung meninggalkan mejanya untuk pulang. Dia sempat melirik meja Hitsugaya yang sudah kosong._

_"Hmm, udah pulang rupanya… Ya udah…" Ichigo dengan santai keluar ruangan dan masuk ke lift._

_--_

_"Aduuh~!! Apes banget gue!!" gerutu Hitsugaya yang sedang berteduh di depan tempat parkir mobil. "Udah hujan, nggak ada angkutan lagi!! Huuh!! Pulang naik apaan, nih?!!"_

_Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Kaca mobil itu perlahan turun. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Penasaran, siapa yang punya mobil itu._

_"Oi, Toshiro! Elo nggak pulang?" tanya sang pemilik mobil, Kurosaki Ichigo._

_"Gimana bisa pulang? Kalo hujan begini, susah nyari angkot!" jawab Hitsugaya._

_"Lho? Jadi tiap hari elo naik angkot?"_

_Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Iya! Naik taksi mahal! Apartemenku 'kan jauh…"_

_Ichigo tampak berpikir. "Tinggal sendiri?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Ya udah, sini gue antar!" kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya kaget._

_"Serius, nih?"_

_"Iya, ayo cepetan masuk!"_

_Hitsugaya pun segera berlari masuk mobil. Begitu masuk, dia langsung duduk di kursi depan dan memasang safety belt._

_"Apartemenmu dimana?" tanya Ichigo sambil memindahkan perseling mobilnya._

_"Apartemen Rukongai," jawab Hitsugaya. "Kamarnya nomer 21, di lantai 3."_

_"Gue 'kan cuma nanya dimana apartemennya, nggak nanya kamarnya!"_

_Hitsugaya cemberut. "Biarin! Gue 'kan cuma ngasih tahu!"_

_Sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemen, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo diam. Hanya terdengar suara air hujan yang berjatuhan dan mengguyur mobil. Saat sampai di tempat parkir apartemen, hari sudah agak malam dan hujan sudah reda._

_"Huff, sampe juga!" kata Ichigo. "Oi, Toshiro! Dah nyampe, nih!! LHO?!!" Ichigo kaget melihat Hitsugaya sudah dengan nyamannya tidur. Ichigo geleng-geleng. "Pantesan dari tadi nggak ada suaranya! Ternyata udah tidur! Huuh!!"_

_Ichigo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hitsugaya. "Hei!! Udah nyampe, nih!"_

_"Mmmh…!!" Hitsugaya malah menggeliat. Ichigo jadi nggak tega ngebanguninnya._

_"Hh, mau nggak mau, nih! Gue gendong aja sampai kamarnya!" kata Ichigo sambil membuka safety belt-nya. Ichigo memasuki apartemen yang cukup besar itu sambil menggendong Hitsugaya dengan bridal style. Begitu menemukan kamar Hitsugaya, dia segera membuka pintunya dengan kunci yang tadi dia ambil dari dalam saku celana Hitsugaya._

_Ichigo pelan-pelan membaringkan Hitsugaya di kasurnya dan melepas sepatu yang di pakainya. Tidak lupa, Ichigo menyelemutinya. Sebelum pergi, Ichigo mengamati Hitsugaya sebentar._

_"Hmm, ternyata dia terlihat lebih manis saat tidur…" gumam Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Kalo pas bangun, huh, cerewetnya minta ampun!"_

_Ichigo membungkukkan badannya. Dan pelan-pelan mengecup bibir Hitsugaya. "Have nice dream, Hime."_

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Senyum Ichigo makin lebar begitu mengingat kenangan itu. _Ehehehe, itu artinya yang tadi itu bukan first kiss-nya Hime, donk!! Kan first kiss dia udah gue ambil dari dulu…_

* * *

**= THE END =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Sekarang, baru bener-bener tamat!! Gomen, kalo kurang romantis! Gue paling nggak bisa bikin fanfic romance!! Jadinya begini, deh!!"

Hi-chan: "Payah, ah!!"

Hitsugaya: (semaput)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Wuah, syok dia!"

Hi-chan: "Oke!! Please review yach!!!"


End file.
